Free Fall
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: Juvia Lockser is an only child and lives a happy life on her fathers large estate. Gray Fullbuster is the unruly son of an important man. What happens when the two, without choice are forced to marry? How will they react towards this arranged marriage? Only time will tell. Maybe much like rain and snow they will fall and never get back up?
1. Chapter 1: Engagement

_~ Italics means a persons thoughts!_

 **~ Bold means yelling!**

I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

 **Nanny Niji P.O.V**

Juvia Lockser was many things. Bubbly. Beautiful. Kind. Free spirited. Rambunctious. Fun. Happy. But gloomy?

No, never.

And yet here she stood before my aged, tired eyes, staring into the rain, not a sign of anything remotely akin to who I knew her to be. No the girl who stood before me had a face carved from stone and eyes made from shards of ice.

She was the rain woman...

The rain suddenly thundered down harder, matching her emotions. She didn't speak as she stared lifelessly into the cold, black night that looked like a void of rain and darkness.

I stood back and stared in unease through the window before taking a deep breath for courage and finally making my way out the front door and onto the porch. I shivered and wrapped my shawl tighter over my thin old shoulders.

"Drip, drip, drop." Her dead voice traveled through the rain all the way to me. The sound brought a sudden aching chill into my heart.

"Juvia, dear?" My voice was mellow and soft.

"Yes, Nanny Niji?" Her mouth opened and spoke but it wasn't Juvia. No, this was a girl whose voice held no warmth. No, this was a girl who looked broken beyond repair.

"Tell me what troubles you darling."

"I cant. I apologize if you are worried." My lips began to tremble. My eyes began to sting and feel warm as water filled them.

"Do you not trust me?" She had never withheld from telling me anything, so why now?

"Of course I do Nanny Niji. I trust you more than my own father." For the first time since their conversation had began Juvia turned and looked at me. Slowly her hard façade broke and her eyes began to fill with tears. In one quick motion Juvia threw her arms around me and began to cry.

"Juvia, my darling what's wrong? Please tell me." As I spoke I began to run my shaky hands through her blue locks.

"Father has finally done it. He finally won. I'm leaving." My eyes widened in and I drew in a sharp gasp. I pulled back in surprise holding her at arms length.

"What do you mean leaving?" My eyes searched her face in question.

"Father has arranged my marriage to Lord Silver Fullbuster's son. I'm getting married this Sunday and by nightfall I will no longer live here but with his son. Nanny Niji, he's sending me away, and marrying me off to some man that I don't know." Her eyes were blurry with tears as her chest began to violently shake and lightning flashed across the sky.

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V**

 _'Wow, ignore me for eighteen years and then on the one day I actually have plans, its 'come to my office I have to discuss a matter of importance with you, Gray,'_ I thought to myself in annoyance as I made the long trudge towards fathers office. ' _Well, silver lining, I can postpone my meeting with Magnolia's biggest idiot for a while.'_ As my thoughts changed a mental image popped into my head.

Pink hair. Dopey grin. No brain. Yep a perfect description of my best friend.

I let out a sigh as I continue walking towards my fathers office, I would rather be with him any day over my father.

The walls seemed endless and I gave a tired sigh once I finally reached the large oak doors that were the entrance to his study. Standing outside was the head butler Macao with his hands behind his back and a blank expression on his face. Just as I was about to enter Macao put his hand up in front of me. I shot him a sharp gaze before raising my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry master Gray, but I must announce every visitor that wants to speak to Lord Silver." I scoffed at his remark and rolled my eyes while crossing my arms.

"Whatever, get on with it." I said as I jutted my chin towards the doors. _'Overkill much?'_ He nodded before knocking three times, the sound resonated through out the empty hallways. Both Macao and I stood silently waiting for my fathers reply.

Soon enough we heard his rough summoning. Macao slowly opened the door, the door whined in protest and the sound only added to my anxiety.

"Lord Silver, master Gray is here to see you." Macao spoke from the doorway with a bow.

"Ah yes, please allow him to enter. Thank you Macao."

"Of course sir." With a resounding bang the door slammed to a close.

The tension in the room was thick. I was avoiding his gaze and instead focused my gaze on a picture of my step-mother and step-sister Ur and Ultear. They were smiling from their place on the marble bench from our gardens.

"Please Gray, have a seat." His voice was cold and devoid of emotion. I stiffly made my way over to one of his large leather brown chairs.

"Gray, you turned eighteen over a month ago and are in fact legally old enough to own your own Estate." My gaze quickly snapped up to meet his. _'I've been eighteen for six weeks and he's already trying to get rid of me!'_ I thought distastefully with a scowl.

"Yes sir." I said instead of what I really wanted to.

"Gray by this Friday you will be living in the Estate that we have been saving for you since your birth, after you have settled in I will allow you to return home for a visit" My jaw dropped and as I temporarily forgot my six years of military school I stood up from my seat and slammed my hands down on his desk.

 **"Why are you doing this, I just got home four weeks ago from military school! I haven't seen Ultear or mom in years and now your telling that I'm on my own and I cant see mom or Ultear for what could be months!"** My voice was rough as I shouted at my father.

 **"Watch yourself when you speak to me boy, don't forget your place in this house!"** By this point in the conversation we were both shouting at each other. No doubt Macao could hear us from his post outside in the hallway.

 **"What does it matter, in two days I wont be a part of this house! Why not get into the habit of speaking my mind whenever and however I want to!"**

 **"Will you speak this way to your wife as well?!"** His question momentarily caught me off guard.

 **"No, mother taught me to respect all women , and when the day comes that I get married I will respect her. Unlike how you treat mother!"** As I yelled back at him his face began to turn red from my harsh words.

 **"Oh yeah? Ill hold you to that after the wedding on Sunday!"** His voice turned hard and his eyes held a challenge. My breathing faltered and for the first time since our conversation, I became silent. Slowly my eyes narrowed as pure rage filled my veins.

 **"What the hell did you just say?!"** My voice ground out in a growl. Frost was beginning to leak out of my hands and onto his desk, spreading like a spider web.

 **"This Sunday, in just four days time you will be married! And you have no way out of it!"** His voice held superiority. It pissed me off. In blind rage I threw off everything off his desk with a swoop of my hands. I walked backwards my hands fisting in my hair, my breathing was shallow.

"Has it sunk in yet son? Its time to grow up Gray!" His voice had returned to normal and yet his eyes were still flashing.

"Don't bother coming to the wedding." Was my last reply as I stalked out of his office slamming the door after me with a swift slip of my right hand.

My loud foot steps were the only thing that could be heard in the unsettling silence, and with each step I left a imprint of my foot steps with a layer of ice on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Bells

**Juvia P.O.V**

* * *

Everyday of the last seventeen years of my life, every passing second, minute, hour, and day has been unimportant and unmemorable. And yet here I sit wishing, hoping, and praying I didn't have to leave. Why? Its simple. The only person who ever loved me as a parent. Almost like a mother.

 _Nanny Niji._

She was a simple women who had worked here since she was thirty-three years old. She had been here for every important and on the rare occasion, interesting, occurrences to ever take place. My fathers marriage to my mother. My birth. My mothers death. And now, my wedding.

Today was the day. December 3rd, Sunday X784. Today is a cold, gloomy day. Rain clouds dot the sky and its 53 degrees outside.

I sigh in resignation of my situation. I don't have a choice.

I bring my eyes away from the window for the first time in over half an hour and look at Nanny Niji. Some might even ponder if she was taking the news of me arranged marriage harder than I was. She had been crying incessantly since I had told her about it and as she packed my things she would constantly be sniffling and wiping under her eyes, while telling old stories about when I was growing up.

"Juvia, come dear." Her voice broke while speaking. She was dressed in an ivory dress with a large hat on her head, a sad smile marring her kind features. I cautiously stood up in my crystal white dress. It truly was beautiful, with its long train and beautiful lace, figure hugging fabric. I slowly walked towards her in my five inch strap wedding shoes. As I reached her she grasped my hands tightly in her own.

"Juvia today is your special day. Even if I don't agree with how it came about, and so I believe you'll be needing this." She slowly turned and retrieved a small blue box from the vanity and handed to me. Once I opened it my breath caught in my throat. It was absolutely breath taking. With soft, slow hands I pulled out a necklace with a blue raindrop that looked as though it were a diamond.

"Oh Nanny Niji, its beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it dear, here give it to me and turn around." I handed her the necklace with a happy smile before turning. I could feel her cold hands touch my neck as she clasped the necklace around it. The icy feeling the necklaces' chain gave me chills and as I stared at my reflection I couldn't help but feel melancholy. Here I was, in my wedding gown on what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and yet I wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else.

A knock on the door broke apart my thoughts

"Come in." Nanny Niji spoke, her voice firm. With a twist of the handle Gajeel appeared. My eyes widened before they filled with tears.

 **"Gajeel!"** I cried out before running and throwing my arms around him. His arms engulfed me and held me tightly, almost seemingly not wanting to let me go.

 **Bonus P.O.V - Gajeel**

Everybody faces judgment at least once in their life. I faced mine the day I was born. I was born to a maid and a Lord. It was the scandal for the Redfox family of the century. My father hated me, but couldn't get rid of me due to how it would look to the bystanders. As for my mother she died while giving birth to me.

The first memory I have of Juvia was when I was six years old. She was barley four then, nothing but a baby. And yet she was the first person who didn't judge me, the first person who made me smile.

Our fathers often times visited one another and after learning of how well we got along together they began to bring us with them. And the fact that when we were together we were out of their way.

She's my best friend and the only person I truly love besides Levy, my wife of two years, and Nanny Niji.

Since we were children I had swore to protect her from everything bad in this world. And yet I felt as though I had broken that promise because here she stood before me, her chest holding a broken heart.

As I held her close I wanted nothing more than to keep her sheltered from what the world really looked like.

I never wanted to let her go

 **Juvia P.O.V**

With what seemed like reluctance he finally let me go. As I looked up at his face and it brought comfort to me from its familiarity.

"You came?" My voice was shaky and sounded surprised to my own ears.

"Of course I did Juve, what you thought you were gonna walk down the isle by yourself?" His face held a smirk, but I could see that his eyes held a smile.

After I had talked to Nanny Niji I had confronted my father. It had ended in an argument because he told me he couldn't walk me down the isle due to a business rip in America.

"Thank you, Gajeey. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know honestly _how_ you function when I'm _not_ around Juve." He softly smiled down at me before bringing me in for another hug.

Nanny Niji just smiled at our antics and embraced the both of us in a group hug.

Another knock broke the silence.

This time it was Gajeel who spoke as we broke apart.

"Come in." His voice was rough and Levy walked into the room in her beautiful dress.

"Oh Juvia!" She ran towards me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her just as tightly in return.

"How are you holding up? Are you scared? Do you even know this man? Where are you going to be living? How -,"

"Levy! Let her breathe." Gajeel's voice was stern and yet in held adoration for his wife. Her eyes widened as she composed herself and took a step back while still holding onto my hands.

"Sorry, he's right Juvia. I'm just so nervous for you. Anyway, I came to tell you that its time for the ceremony to start."

"Of course, I'm ready." And with that we all made our way out of my room and to the backyard where the ceremony was taking place.

 **Gray P.O.V**

I nervously tapped my foot from my place at the altar as I waited for the wedding to begin. My hands felt shaky and my breathing felt sharp and hallow. I nervously pulled at my tie before quickly bringing my hand to my side in a fist, not wanting any accidents happening with my clothes.

My head snapped up as the music began. This was it. I was getting married.

I don't even know what she looks like. How she acts. What her _name_ is. I know her as Lord Lockser's daughter. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet here we were about to be husband and wife for the rest of our very long life's.

The first person I saw was a large man with dark hair and piercings. I rose my eyebrows at this, piercings were a rarity in this day and age. Finally I forced my gaze over, and my breathing ceased.

Blue. Her eyes were a fierce dark blue. Her hair was aqua and reminded me of a flowing water fall. And her skin was porcelain. She was breathtaking.

She slowly made her way to the altar with the man giving her away.

Finally she came to a stop before me and the man gave her a hug before letting her go and forever placing her in my care. Before completely turning to sit down he gave me a glare that sent a message, _'treat her right or I'll kill you...'_

She let her tentative gaze roam over my face as I continued to let my gaze do the same. The preacher rambled on but I didn't pay any mind to the words that he spoke. For some odd reason me eyes couldn't seem to leave hers. Finally the calling of my name brought me out of my trance.

"Mr. Gray Fullbuster do you take Juvia Lockser..." Juvia. Rain. How fitting that her name matched her appearance. Once he finished his long speech I finally acknowledged his presence for the first time.

"I do." I said with full fledged confidence as I looked into her ocean eyes.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

Butterflies were having a war inside of me. Gajeel squeezed my arm in comfort and we began to walk. The moment I saw him the world fell off of its axis.

His eyes were a blue so dark that they appeared black and his hair resembled the color of deep, rich ink. His figure was tall and he was of medium build. His expression was one of wonderment and awe. I was in shock, this was to be my husband.

Soon enough Gajeel and I stood before him. I turned towards Gajeel and he pulled me into his tight, warm embrace.

The embrace of a big brother.

I walked the rest of the way towards the alter and I stood across from my fiancé. Our gazes were tethered together and couldn't seem to be broken apart. Finally after what seemed like hours, I put a name to his face

He was Gray Fullbuster, son of Lord Silver Fullbuster. And when it was finally time for me to say my life long vow, I found myself not so afraid of the future anymore.

"I do." My voice held no hesitation as I spoke to him.

Gray.

Gray Fullbuster.

My husband.


	3. Chapter 3: After Party

**Gray P.O.V**

"I do." Her voice never faltered as her tongue rolled out the three letters that would completely altar her entire future.

She didn't stumble or stutter, and in that moment I felt like it had been us for forever. Gray and Juvia.

Like it was fate.

My thoughts broke apart and scattered from the rumble of applause that followed our vows. Slowly we turned to face the masses. Spontaneously my heart stopped altogether before suddenly kicking into overdrive as her hand entwined with my own. I snapped my head over to look at her in surprise at her actions but I couldn't seem to find it in me to want to remove her hand from my own and instead only squeezed it tighter.

 _'What is wrong with me, I don't even know this women. She's a complete stranger. Even if we're married it doesn't mean anything.'_ Though even as I thought this I couldn't convince myself as to why I shouldn't hold her hand. It was a simple gesture and yet it meant so much to me.

I cant help but continue to look at her. My heart suddenly skips a beat again as I see a calm, serene smile forming on her lips. Her eyes are shining and her cheeks are flushed.

She's beautiful.

Finally I let a smile of my own take over my face as Juvia and I make our way to the crowd filled with cheers of congratulations.

Her hand is giving me strength to handle the hundreds of people who showed up for the occasion. I didn't know seventy- five percent of them and if we weren't attached I'm sure that we would have gotten lost in the sea of strangers.

In the haze of confusion, came a voice. A voice I wish I could forget. A voice that caused my very soul to howl in... complete and utter annoyance.

In a grumble that caused Juvia to shoot me a curious look I turned and faced none other than the bumbling idiot of the year himself.

Natsu Freaking Dragneel.

"Hey, Stripper! I Haven't seen you in almost a month! Oh, yeah about that why did you stand me up a couple days ago! **Better have been important or I'll beat you into the ground, Freezer Burn!"** With every passing second that he spoke I became more and more angry before I finally exploded and we were once again head to head in a heated argument.

 **"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge Dragon Breath?!"** I began to form an ice make position as I shouted back at him.

 **"I don't know, maybe it is, you pervy popsicle!"** Fire started to shoot from his hands as he gripped them tightly into fists at his sides.

 **"Oh yeah?"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"ENOUGH!"**

A deafening silence fell over the entire backyard. Crickets could be heard throughout as even my own breath caught in my throat. A hand snapped out before quickly smacking both mine and Natsu's head together with a clang. I couldn't help the cry that I let out before falling to the floor in a heap. She soon put her hands on both mine and Natsu's face, keeping us both down in the grassy soil.

" **ERZA!"** Everybody simulstioudsly screamed before clearing out in a flurry of dust and screams. I looked up just in time to see the once chaotic backyard became silent and empty. I turned my head as far as I could while I lay on the ground and beside Erza was a group of nine-teen people. Out of the nine-teen I recognized four-teen.

First, and foremost, Erza Scarlet, my, almost, sister.

Lucy Heartfilia my other best friend.

Mirajane Strauss my good, childhood friend.

Lisanna Strauss, Mira's little sister.

Elfman Strauss, my big 'manly' oaf of a friend.

Makarov Dreyar, my grandfather.

Loke Leo, my other, other, best friend.

Jellal Fernandez, my good friend and Erza's soon to be fiancé.

Laxus Dreyar, Mira's husband.

Cana Alberona, my, drunk, childhood friend.

Ultear Fullbuster my step-mother.

Lyon Vastia, my step brother.

Ur Fullbuster my step sister.

And Aries Celestial, Loke's Fiancé.

"Oh Erza, your so funny. You, Natsu, and Gray will never change, you're always playing around!" Mirajane was the culprit who spoke, obviously not understanding the situation.

" **MIRA!** **They're not playing around, Erza just smashed my Fiancé's face into the ground!"** Lucy's face was one of exasperation as she held her hand to her forehead. Mira soon began to bawl at Lucy's yelling and Laxus immediately made a move to comfort her.

"Natsu, Gray, your both idiots. Not to mention weak if your getting beat by Erza." Laxus spoke in a superior tone that caused my blood to boil.

"Hey, Erza I think you should let them up now." Loke's voice was full of humor as he scratched the back of his head from his place next to Aries.

"I suppose you're right." Ezra's voice was one of calculation before she lifted her hands and dragged both me and Natsu by the back of our suits to our feet.

As I stood on shaky legs I shot a look at Juvia who, instead of fear, was wearing a face that was filled with mirth.

"You okay, Gray?" Her voice held poorly contained humor.

"Uh, uh huh." My voice sounded embarrassed even to my own ears.

"OH LUCY!" Natsu suddenly shot forward and pulled Lucy to him while he complained to her about Erza and I. I shook my head in exasperation, just how old was he?! Telling on them like a eight year old. And all she did was feed into it by running her hands through his hair as she spoke comforting words to him with a blush. As I looked at them, I noticed Lisanna's suddenly down cast face as she too witnessed their actions with one another. I had forgotten that she had been in love with Natsu, but he never had returned her feelings and when he met Lucy, fate was sealed. They were meant for each other.

Suddenly Elfman made his way over to me before slapping both of his hands on my shoulders and screaming, " **Now that you're married your a REAL MAN!"**

 _Why?_ I silently questioned myself _, why cant I have normal friends?!_

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

I laughed as I watched Gray's antics with his friends. I could tell that he loved them.

"Hey Juves, how does it feel to be a married woman, huh?" Cana's voice was slurred as she spoke, already drunk.

"Well I -..." As I began to speak I was cut off by my best friend Meredy.

"Oh Juvia!" She yelled as she threw her hands around me. "I cant believe your married!" I smiled softy as I rubbed my hands up and down her back. As I looked over her shoulder I recognized my other friends.

Cana Alberona, my second closest friend, who had a bit of a drinking problem.

Meredy Sorciere, my best friend.

Wendy Marvel, Gajeel's adoptive daughter, a little sister in a way, to me.

Jellal Fernandez, my brother like friend.

Gajeel Redfox, my other best friend.

Levy McGarden, my close friend and Gajeel's wife.

And Nanny Niji, my, almost, mother.

I was quickly enveloped by all of the girls in a giant group hug that was filled with tears and laughter as the boys only looked on with smiles.

* * *

I soon enough became friends with everyone that was at the after party.

I first became acquainted with Lucy. She spent the whole night laughing, her attitude was carefree and happy.

Erza, though she seemed rather scary was actually a huge sweet heart, and we became extremely close due to her immediately taking a liking to me because of my choice of a strawberry wedding cake.

Natsu, who, after throwing his arm around my shoulder, declared that if I ever needed him to beat up Gray for me, he would.

Mirajane, who was as sweet as cotton candy and at six months pregnant, cried at random things.

Makarov, Gray's grandfather, who watched everyone with old, wise eyes.

Loke, who often cracked jokes at both Natsu and Gray from his spot, that was never far from Aries.

Laxus, with his cold exterior that always broke whenever his wife's eyes even began to mist over.

Aries, with her soft voice and kind face.

Lyon, Grays brother, who never failed to express how much Gray didn't deserve me as he declared his love for me.

Ultear, Grays little sister, who at only eleven was a little fire cracker just like her brother.

And Ur, Grays mother, who was stern and sarcastic while she fondly watched her son and welcomed me into the family.

And I knew in those moments, surrounded by those people, that I would never feel alone ever again.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

The night was a fun one filled with never ending memories.

Cana got stupid drunk, no surprise there, and began singing the alphabet backwards.

Natsu, Loke, Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellal all began playing hide and seek, in their underwear after drinking too much.

Lucy who started cheering Natsu on with the branches of a tree, swinging them to and fro as she spelled his name, wrong I might add.

Erza, who began baking a mud and grass cake, tears streaming down her face after she ate the entire strawberry cake by herself. Nobody was aloud to have any.

Aries, who after some major coaxing from Cana, drank and soon enough started screaming at everyone because she got crazy wasted.

Makarov, Nanny Niji, and Ur who started to judge everyone as they sat behind the main table, using the wine glasses as gavels. And if you were found guilty you had to take off a piece of clothing.

Levy who climbed onto Gajeel's back and declared that she was never getting off because she could actually see from way up there.

Meredy who fell asleep in a water puddle.

And Elfman who started talking to himself.

It was definitely a night that most of them would never remember but would see due to Mirajane's picture and video taking, because as she put it, "if I cant drink, I'm gonna make the ones who did remember how stupid they looked while they did it."

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

 **"BYE JUVIE-YAAA! I LOVE YOU!"** Lucy screamed as she clamored into the car that was taking her home. I couldn't help but laugh at her drunk antics as I stood beside Gray in the doorway of my house. Soon enough her car disappeared into the dark, star filled night .

"You ready Juvia?" Throughout the night Gray and I had become comfortable with one another and there was no unease or awkwardness between us. I felt like I had known him for a lifetime already.

"Yeah, I am." With that he led me though the dark to the car filled with my belongings, and we began the journey to our house.

The ride was short and yet I could barley keep my eyes open during it.

"Here, get some rest. When we get home I'll wake you up." As Gray spoke he lowered me into his lap so that I could lay down and began running his fingers, through my hair. And right before I fell asleep I finally registered what he had said.

Home.

We were going home.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

As we reached our estate she still soundly slept in my lap. Not wanting to wake her I simply carried her, bridal style into the house. As I walked through the house I couldn't help but study her.

My beautiful wife.

Finally I reached our bedroom, and I laid her down before going in search of a maid. Soon enough after some wandering I came across a group of women.

I asked two of them to go and if they could change Juvia into her night gown and put her into bed properly without waking her and I asked the other female to go in search of someone who could bring her bags in from the carriage.

After I had finished taking care of Juvia, I made my way to the guest bedroom, not wanting to invade her personal space, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Together

_Italics means thoughts and they also mean_ _dreams/day dreams!_

 **Bold is yelling!**

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

 _"Gray, breakfast is ready!" I didn't answer as I sat up in bed while inhaling the delicious smell of bacon and syrup._

 _"GRAY? Sweetheart, I made your favorite." With each passing second her footsteps became louder, and her voice, clearer. Finally she appeared in the doorway of my bedroom. She was adorned in a blue dress with an apron on. A soft smile covered her face and her eyes sparkled with love as they looked at me._

 _"Coming, momma..."_

I quickly sat up with a start as the dream passed. I let out a shudder while running my hands through my hair.

That dream... No, that memory, was the last clear one I had of my mother before she died. How unsuspecting I had been the next day when I came back home from Natsu's, only to find out that she was gone. How I had taken her for granted.

As my thoughts cleared I caught the distinct smell of... Bacon and syrup. With a speed I didn't know I possessed this early in the morning I got out of bed, but not before becoming tangled in the covers and falling face first into the ground. I let out a groan quietly before once again making the journey to the kitchen. As I basically ran through the house I found myself slipping on the wooden floors because of my socks, and I had to use my hands to hold onto the corners when I turned around the corner. Finally I stood in the entry way and stopped cold.

There in front of me was Juvia humming a tune as she scooped a pancake out of the pan and onto a plate. Her hair was down and she was wearing a springy baby blue dress. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face as I casually leaned against the door frame and simply watched her in action. I don't know how long I stood there completely, and utterly entranced by her, but finally the spell was broken when she turned around and saw me.

"Oh Gray! You startled me, I didn't know you were up yet." Her hand was placed over her heart, her eyes were wide and she had a warm smile laid on her lips.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I smelled breakfast." A sheepish expression made its way onto my face as I blushed and looked at my sock covered feet.

"NO! NO! Really its fine!" Her hands waved wildly and her smile morphed into an ecstatic grin before she blushed and put her hands behind her back with an embarrassed pout marring her features. I could feel a smirk grow on my face at her obvious pleasure at my watching her.

"Okay." I said with a nod of my head.

"Okay." She repeated softly. "Well breakfast is all done, why don't you sit down?"

"Okay!" I said once again with a boyish grin before settling down at the dinning table as she served us. As soon as she sat down across from me at the other end of the table I immediately grabbed the syrup boat and smothered my pancakes in the hot, sticky substance. I couldn't help the groan I let out as I took a bite.

IT. WAS. SO. GOOD.

Man am I glad that I married her.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

As I watched him eat his second serving I couldn't help the glowing pride I felt inside. I'm glad that I could make him this happy with something as simple as pancakes and bacon. I shook my head at the thought with barley contained laughter, what a simple minded man.

Soon enough, I watched him take his final bite and I smiled as he looked up with a silly, satisfied grin on his face.

"Thank you Juvia, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." After I spoke I stood up and began gathering the plates, content with the way the day was going already. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him also stand up and start clearing the table. It was very uncommon for a man to assist a woman in what was expected of her to do, and I could feel confusion creeping up over me.

"Gray, what are -"

"I'm giving you a hand with cleaning up. You cooked, its the least I can do. I know its unusual for a man to take part in these affairs but my Mother always taught me that a husband and a wife are equal; and I stand by that." His face held a sincere smile as he looked into my eyes and I slowly let a smile of my own take over my face.

"Okay, thank you Gray."

"Your welcome Juvia." For a few moments we simply stared at each other. I could feel a blush beginning to cover my cheek and in a flash of shyness I pivoted and walked into the kitchen.

I could here his foot steps behind me as I placed the dishes in the sink. As I turned the water on, he grabbed a wash clothe and began wiping down the counters. I only gave him a happy appraisal with my eyes and turned back to my own task at hand. I turned the water on and plugged the sink while adding soap and I started the long process of washing, rinsing, and drying our dishes.

We worked in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"Hey Juvia, how would you feel about going into town today to get some things for the house? You can decide, I don't know anything about decorating." While he spoke he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"I would love that Gray!" I beamed at him in excitement and I'm sure that my eyes were wide with anticipation. Suddenly, though my mouth dropped open and I turned redder than a tomato.

"GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!" I was frantically trying to cover my eyes, but the image was permanently burned into my temporal lobe .

Man, he definitely works out...

I couldn't help but imagine him standing there, abs showing as he called my name. NO, BAD THOUGHT JUVIA!

"AHH, IM SORRY!" He ran out of the kitchen before coming in a few moment later, fully dressed. This must happen all the time because he's a pro at getting his clothes back on at inhuman speeds.

Pretending I hadn't seen anything we fell once more into silence and continued with cleaning up. As I washed the dishes I began to hum a pretty tune..

"What are you singing?" His question caught me off guard and for a moment I didn't speak.

"I don't know, Its something Nanny Niji used to sing to me when I was a young child."

"Oh." Was his only reply. As I continued again with my dishes I could feel his heated gaze on me.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

"OH, what about this one Gray?"

"Well I -"

"NO, I like this one BETTER!"

"Okay m-"

"Or what about this one!"

"Ye-"

 **"THIS IS THE ONE!"**

"..."

 **"NO! _THIS_ IS THE ONE!"**

"..."

Juvia continued jumping around, fawning over all of the furniture. Her eyes were bright and her smile was huge. I had long since stopped trying to put in my input. I was content laying down on a couch while I watched her run around, looking at the sofa's. I could barely contain my laughter as I observed her behavior, it reminded me much of a child that was in a toy store.

Suddenly her face appeared in front of me and her eyes were the size of soccer balls and her mouth hung open. I jumped slightly at her sudden appearance in front of me before leaning away slightly.

"Gray, you did it.."

"Did what?"

"You found it, you found the perfect couch!" Her crazed expression morphed into a sweet one.

"I did?"

"You did!"

"Okay, uh, how?"

"Its the couch your laying on silly, it suits you, I could picture you laying on it at home! Its PERFECT!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"Well, I say so!" I laughed and smiled at her as she returned it with one of her own. All of this craziness was completely worth it to see her so happy.

* * *

"Where are we going Gray?" We were walking down the bustling street as I walked in front of her, effectible leading her around.

"You'll see." I knew that she would love where I was taking her.

"Grayyyyyyyy!" She winded.

"Juviaaaaaaaa!" I copied.

"Hmph."She groaned with a pout. I only rolled my eyes with a chuckle in response.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before I came to a stop.

"Mo Mo's Ice Cream Shop?! We're getting ice cream!"

"Yep, and this is the best place to get it." As I pulled the door open the bell above it jingled and announced our arrival. After Juvia walked in I guided her towards the counter. Behind the counter stood a girl close in age to both me and Juvia. She had pink hair that was held up in a high pony tail, a short black dress, and icy blue eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" As she spoke her gaze never left mine, and her voice came in a sultry undertone.

"Uh, yeah can I have an Oreo blizzard?" My voice was hesitant and I couldn't help but shuffle closer to Juvia, almost wishing I could hide behind her.

"Of course, _handsome_..." My mouth fell open and I was at a loss for words.

 **"OKAY! IM READY TO ORDER NOW!"** Juvia yelled as she started turning slightly red. I turned my head to the shops window as thunder flashed.

 **"Geez, no need to yell lady!"**

"Love Rival..." Juvia growled in a quiet voice that brought chills down my spine. Rain began to fall outside against the shops roof that was loud and harsh.

"What do you want to get, Juvia?" I asked quickly hoping to keep the peace. Her mood immediately visibly brightened as she beamed and held her index finger to her chin, appearing to be deep in though. To match her mood the rain lessened to a sprinkle.

"Raspberry Pineapple in a bowl, please!"

"Sure, sure. Ill be right back with your order, cutie." Once again her eyes never left me and to make matters worse, she winked. I could almost physically see smoke coming out of Juvia's ears. I cringed at how angry she appeared to be. Soon enough the girl came back with mine and Juvia's ice cream. Juvia grabbed her ice cream as I began to pay.

"My names Pureya, what's yours? Maybe we could get together some time..." I quickly finished paying and grabbed my ice cream as Juvia began to speak.

"His name, Pureya, is Gray. And he's taken. Sorry but you wont be getting together any time soo, or _ever_ for that matter." Juvia's voice was cold and her eyes were hard.

"Oh is that so? And who are you to control him?" Her voice was grating against my ears and I finally spoke up.

"My wife." With that I grabbed Juvia's hand and made my way out of the shop.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

Gray and I were once again walking. Our hands were entwined and we both were silent. I was still blushing, and we had been holding hands for over five minutes now. I couldn't help it, I had only met him a few days ago and yet my feelings were stronger than I knew was even remotely possible.

I was scared of what I was feeling.

I was scared of falling in love with him so soon.

I was scared of falling in love with my husband.

What a silly notion, afraid to love your husband.

Gray suddenly squeezed my hand as if sensing my anxious thoughts, and turned towards me. A serene smile covered his face, and his eyes were glowing like dark embers. His face conveyed everything I needed to know.

If I fell in love with him, he would catch me. There was nothing to be afraid of, because Gray was never leaving. I let out an electric smile of my own and we continued walking on towards the setting sun.


	5. Chapter 5: Tag, You're It

_Italics are dreams and thoughts_

 **Bold is yelling**

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

 **1 month** **later:**

 _'Dumb Natsu. What a loser, I won that game, not him. He's just a cheater.' The negative thoughts continued to swirl around in my mind leaving a bitter taste in my mouth._

 _Soon enough the front of my families large estate came into view. My heart plummeted as I saw police cars and paramedics, much like a colony of ants, they were completely engulfing my home. My heart sped up and my breathing became harsh and shallow. I began running to my house in a frenzy, my eyes were moving around frantically._

 _"Mom! Dad!" Tears began to fill up my eyes. I felt as though I was losing my mind, where were they? Were they okay? What had happened?!_

 _Suddenly, my father was behind me, holding me tightly in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face, and his eyes were red and swollen._

 _"Dad?" My voice was barley above a whisper, afraid to know the truth._

 _"Gray I -" His voice suddenly cut off and he closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "Don't look..."_

 _In my sudden confusion I did the exact opposite of what he had told me to do. In a quick, swift motion I turned my head and saw..._

 _My mother, on a stretcher, her head was bloody, her skin white, and her dress was torn in various places._

 _My breathing completely ceased in my chest as I stared at her, my fathers words echoing in my ears._

 _"Don't look..." "Don't look..." "Don't look..." "Don't look..." "Don't look..."_

 _"MOMMMM!"_

In a flurry of movements I sat up with a shout. My hands were shaking and my face was wet. Slowly the dreams came back to me and I couldn't help the sobs that made their way out of me. Suddenly with a loud bang my bedroom door was thrown open.

"GRAY! Are you okay?" Juvia stood before me in a blue night gown, her curly hair was unruly, and her chest was moving up and down in rapid movements like she had ran here. My heart lifted at the sight of her.

"I uh, I..." I could couldn't seem to tell her that I had just had a nightmare of the day of my mothers murder. I couldn't summon the right words.

With a soft, understanding smile she padded towards me and when she reached the bed she sat opposite of me on her knees. Her hands reached out as she sat forward on her hunches. Her hands felt soft, and warm as they cradled my face, wiping away my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"Juvia.." I whispered in a cracked, strangled voice before I reached forward and grabbed her shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace, with my face in the crook of her neck.

"Shh, Gray its okay. I'm here, I wont leave. Ill stay with you the rest of the night." As she spoke in a calm voice her hands ran through my hair in comforting strokes that made me drowsy.

"You will?"

"I will."

I nodded my head against her shoulder before pulling her down on top of me. She gasped at the sudden movement and her hair flew out behind her. Then in a quick motion I laid down, and turned over, still keeping her tightly rapped in my arms. Her surprise dissipated and she once again began to comb her hands though my hair. I let out a sigh at the feeling and snuggled my head closer to hers as she tangled her legs into mine.

"Sleep Gray. I wont leave." I let out a sigh of contentment as my tears stopped and I fell into a deep sleep. Her words drowned out the words of my father, before everything became a quiet hum.

* * *

 **"AWWWWW LOOK AT 'EM!"**

 **"Mira shut up your yelling!"**

"You guys are _both_ yelling!"

"So this is what stripper has been up to all this time."

The annoying voices continued to buzz around me. I could feel myself start to wake up and the voices soon became more recognizable.

'WHYYY?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME, WORLD?' I silently screamed as I finally understood what morons were in my bedroom.

"NO, GO AWAY!" I growled from my place under the covers. I felt something begin to move next to me and when I opened my eyes I saw Juvia beginning to stir. I quickly took note of our compromising situation and sat up with a blush.

"AWE GRAY! YOU GUYS ARE TOO CUTE!" Mira's face was abruptly in front of mine as she beamed down at the two of us.

"GEEZ MIRA! COULD YOU GET ANY CLOSER?" I ground out in annoyance. Her eyes soon began to tear up before she began sobbing buckets of tears.

" **I'm sorry! I just thought you guys looked so happy and cute and cuddly and cuppley and CUTE and sweet and-"**

 **"Okay Mira we get it! Gray _fix_ her!" **Natsu waved his index finger rapidly between Mira and I in clear terror of her sudden breakdown. He sounded as though he was asking me to repair a broken toy.

"Wow, your dead. Laxus is gonna kill you, Gray. And you too Natsu." Erza's voice was casual as though she were talking about the weather instead of my impending doom.

Laxus' face flashed across my mind and in a swift movement I was before her trying my best to comfort her with shushes, pats, and awkward hair petting.

"What why me?" Natsu cried out.

"I don't know. Because he thinks your annoying and he hates you. Any excuse he could use."

In a new found burst of speed, Natsu was on the other side of me trying to do the same.

"Oh, good morning everyone." Juvia's groggy voice came from behind me. We all stilled at the sound of her voice. Slowly we all turned towards her, even Mira whos tear suddenly _just_ vanished.

" **JUVIA!"** All of the girls squealed before throwing themselves at her. In a rush I had to get out of their way, not wanting to be crushed by them, and ended up falling on the floor, my head next to Natsu's feet. As I looked up at him he gazed down at me and in a random act of kindness held his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks Natsu."

"No Problem, sometimes we gotta stick together in this crazy place."

"Yeah." We smirked at one another before giving each other a fist bump. I would never admit it but he was my best friend. Always had been, always would be.

Even if he was an idiot.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

"So how's married life treating you?" Lucy questioned as she strained the noodles that we had just boiled.

"Good, I'm happy. When I had first found out that I was getting married I had been heart broken, and know I feel proud to be called his wife." As I spoke I continued forming the meat balls.

"Not to mention you guys are getting close. I saw you in his bed this morning Juvia, all snuggled up together." Erza's voice was smug from her spot at the island, sitting on a bar stool. The girls told me that it was best if she didn't cook. Or go near fire. Or knifes. Or food that we would be eating.

"Well, I, I, he just had a bad dream so I slept in there with him." I stuttered as my face began to feel hot.

"Yeah get it Juvia! You go girl, climb up in that bed!" Mira shouted at me causing us all to erupt in a fit of giggles. Her baby hormones were off the charts, one minute she was crying, then she was screaming, or she looked depressed as she asked me to make it rain so that she could dramatically stare out the window.

Still laughing I turned towards the sink and washed my hands.

" **WE'RE BACK!"** Natsu yelled as I saw him throw open the front door through the arch way that connected the kitchen and entry way.

"Hey!" We all yelled as they strode into the kitchen.

"Mission accomplished." Gray said as he sat down at the island next to Erza.

"Yay, thank you!" I said while giving him a hug causing him to turn pink before running outside with the other girls on my heels. Well, actually, Mira waddled.

" **Levy! Meredy! Gajeel!"** I couldn't help but yell as I threw my arms around all of them the best I could.

"Hey Juves!" Levy was the first one to speak after I had pulled away.

"Hey Juvia! You look so beautiful! Married life looks good on you!" Meredy said as she went in for another hug.

"Yeah, I guess so." After I pulled away the rest of the girls surrounded Levy and Meredy. I stepped out of the way before I turned towards Gajeel and I smiled at him and then went in for another hug.

"I missed you Gajeey." I said as my words were muffled against his black shirt.

"I missed you too Juves." He said as he held me tightly for a second longer. I beamed happily before turning around and heading back into the house along with all of the others.

* * *

"Okay, everybody get into your respective teams, its time to go over the rules! First rule, you must have your magic limiter lacrama on at all times, so as not to cause any damage to the house or any of the other players. Second rule, if you are hit by another player, your breast plate will flash red, and you must sit down because you are officially out, ya' loser! Third, and foremost you may not betray or switch your team members. Does everyone understand?" Mira's was loud and commanding as she spoke into the microphone from atop the stairs of the back porch.

She had nominated herself the game master because she couldn't play the game herself, being six months pregnant and all.

 **"YES SIR!"** We a yelled back at her as we gave her a salute, army style.

"All right troops pick your groups! You have thirty seconds! **GO**!" Her hand was pointing at us as a count down clock began clicking down in bold red numbers. The clock seemed to make the others nervous as they began running around all except Levy and Gajeel who just stood together.

"Hey Juvia, wanna be my partner?" Natsu was jumping up and down in excitement as he grinned his Natsu grin.

"Yeah!" We gave each other a high five just as the timer told us that we fifteen seconds left. In a flurry of frantic movements Lucy teamed up with Erza and Gray with Meredy.

"Your so going down!" I called to the others and before they could reply the time started blaring out a loud trumpet like noise.

 **"TIME! Stay with your partners and I will name each team!"** We all became rigid as she gazed at us through narrowed slits. Where was Laxus when you needed him to calm his crazed wife?

 **"YOU!"** She shouted as she pointed at Levy and Gajeel, **"You will be known as Team Merry Mad Muffin!"** Everybody nearly fell over at the dumb name. How in the hell did she come up with this crap?! I felt a sense of dread at what she would call Natsu and I.

 **"And you, Gray and Meredy will be known as Team Furry Flurrie Friends!"** I heard Natsu start sputtering and choking from his spot beside me while I simply grimaced in sympathy.

 **"Erza and Lucy you will be Team Abusive Girlfriends!"** Everybody only nodded their heads at that one.

 **"And YOU Juvia and Natsu will be called Team Navia!"** I blinked for a few seconds before a smile spread across my face. I liked it! I turned will a cheer and fist bumped Natsu.

 **"HELL YEAH! Bow down to Team Navia!"** Natsu crowed. The other teams began protesting wanting Mira to change their names but she didn't budge.

 **"Now, you all have thirty seconds to scatter and then the game begins! May the odds be ever in your favor!"** We all felt chills race down our spines in pure terror at her mischievous face.

* * *

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it might fly out of my chest! This game was crazy! They weren't playing around and more than once Natsu had, had to save my bacon. Not to mention Mira's narrating didn't help any.

 **"OH MAN, MAN DOWN! I REPEAT WE HAVE OUR FIRST MEN DOWN! OR ACTUALLY WOMEN, THE FLUFFY FLURRIE FRIENDS JUST BEAT DOWN THE ABUSIVE GIRLFRIENDS!"** Mira was excitedly screaming into the microphone. **"Ladies and gentlemen get the replay of that!"** In a quick motion a video lacrama was placed in front of mine and Natsu' faces. I let out in unbelieving gasp, how did she get her hands on that?!

"Wher-" My voice was caught off by the sudden playing of the video.

 _Lucy was sitting behind a giant rock, talking to herself in a frightened frenzy. Her hands were tightly gripping her keys as she kept checking all around the rock. Though where she should have been looking was above her in a tree, which is where Gray was. With the quiet stealth that few posses he made and ice make arrow and shot it at her. In a flash Erza appeared before her and blocked Lucy by deflecting the arrow with her sword. Gray continued firing at Erza, distracting her, and behind them Meredy brought a maguilty sword to Lucy's neck._

 _"You were fighting the wrong opponent Erza, tsk, tsk, tsk..." Meredy voice was cold and dread filled sent shivers down their spines. Lucy and Erza's eyes widened as they both realized that there was no getting out of this one. They were trapped._

 _"Erza, I'm sorry, please RUN, SAVE YOURSELF!" Lucy was sobbing as she fell limp in Meredy's deathly arms._

 _"No, Lucy, we're a team. We will die honorably, together." Erza had a soft smile on her lips as she spoke. She then dropped her sword in defeat into the dirt._

 _"ERZA NO!" Lucy was screaming and trying to push Erza away._

 _"LUCY! We are the Abusive Girlfriends! We are a proud team and we will have an honorable death. Keep your head held high."_

 _"Your right Erza, we will die proudly." As she spoke she sniffled once more before turning her defiant glare at Gray._

 _"You have fought well, Abusive Girlfriends. Die knowing that you were killed by a strong, worthy opponent." Gray suddenly looked straight up and began yelling. "LET THIS BE A WARNING FOR ALL, FEAR THE FLUFFY FLURRY FRIENDS!" He then shot is last ice arrow at Erza just as Meredy cut Lucy with her Maguilty sword. Lucy and Erza started screaming before their chest flashed red and they fell to the ground, making dramatic noises._

 _"OH UH BLAAAAA..." With that last awkward sound Erza's head lolled side ways and her tongue fell out..._

As it ended Natsu was rolling on the floor with laughter and I just stared, dumbfounded at what I had just watched. What exactly had I just watched?

This was gonna be one _long_ game.

* * *

We were the last teams. Team Fuzzy Flurrie Friends and Team Navia. I was determined to win.

Team Merry Mad Muffin had been taken out by Natsu who had got Levy, who he had found sitting inside of a rose bush reading a book on ' _What To Do, When You Get A BOO-BOO!'_. I still don't know why she was hiding in a Rose Bush. Or why Natsu decided to look in one...

As for Gray he was really into the game and was now more than half naked. I don't know if he's even realized it yet.

Now Natsu and I had been separated and I was walking around in the gardens next to the pond. Suddenly I noticed that the pond was freezing over. I quickly whipped around my hands already forming a water cane. There before me stood Gray, his hands at his sides, looking really good with nothing but pair of pants and converse on.

"I, uh, just want to talk..." His voice was timid, and for the first time in our short married life, I didn't believe him. I had seen the strategy Meredy and he had used to defeat Team Abusive Girlfriends. They were tricksters, and I wouldn't be the tricked.

"Uh huh, and where is Meredy?" As I spoke I looked behind me before once again facing him.

"We split up after Team Merry Mad Muffin was eliminated."

"Okay, so why are you here, Gray?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night and all day I haven't had a second alone with you." My breath caught in my throat at the mention of the night before.

"Okay..." Was all I could summon in answer to him.

"I wanted to thank you. I was having a bad dream about the worst day of my life and yet you took away all thoughts of it last night. I appreciate everything you do for me, much like last night you're always looking out for me."

"Of course Gray, that's my job. I am your wife, remember?" My voice was soft and shy as I looked at him.

"Yeah you are." As he spoke he stepped closer, before pulling me into a warm hug. My first thought was that, I was right, he had tricked me, and now he was going to eliminate me. But he didn't, he simply held me. And I did the same.

He began to pull away but stopped half way and opened his mouth as though he was about to talk but stopped abruptly and simply stared at me. It reminded me of the first time we had met. Just like then, our gazes held, never leaving the others. My breath caught in my throat as I noticed his already dark blue eyes, turn darker and bigger. They dilated as they stared into mine.

I cant remember who leaned in first. I cant remember who closed their eyes first. I cant remember a single thought going through my mind in that moment.

All I remember is complete bliss.

His lips were soft, and warm. His scent engulfed me as well as his taste. His tongue was cold, and he felt like whenever I drink cold water with minty gum.

He was perfect.

The kiss began soft, unsure. But soon enough our mouths were moving in perfect synchronization. I let my hands wonder up to his hair and I tugged at his roots. The kiss was gentle and sweet as he rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. He hummed into the kiss and chills went down my spine.

We suddenly broke apart at the sound of Mira's voice yelling.

 **"And we have a winner. Natsu Dragneel from Team Navia fought against Team Fluffy Flurrie Friends' Meredy and WON!"** I stared at Gray, my thoughts still jumbled until I let a show stopping grin spread across my face.

With a squeal I jumped into his arms and chanted, **"NAVIA FOREVER! TEAM NAVIA WON!"**

Gray only laughed, in too good of a mood to be upset over his loss. And me, I was on cloud nine. I had gotten my first, mind blowing kiss and Team Navia had beat everybody else. With a smile my way Gray pecked my lips one more time in a silent congratulations before grabbing my hand and walking back towards the house where the others were waiting.

 **BEST.**

 **DAY.**

 **EVER!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lazy Day

Hi everybody! I just want to say thank you for all of your amazing reviews, they really motivate me to keep my updates regular. I also want to apologize in advance for the short chapter. I don't have very much spare time due to school, but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. Anyway, I hope you like this fluffy chapter.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.** **V**

One.

Two.

Three.

FOUR.

 **FIVE.**

 **SIX!**

Geez, this isn't working at all. I don't know who said counting sheep helps you fall asleep, all it did was frustrate me.

I let out a sigh. Because I had slept with Gray the night before, sleeping alone felt strange. I couldn't get comfortable, and I felt cold without his body heat.

"Hmph..." I turned over with a huff. When did my bed become so lumpy?

I bit my lip as a though began to nag at me. I wiggled around again in an attempt to get comfortable, but it didn't do anything to help. Finally, giving up I pushed the covers off of me and stood up. I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold floor; and I began walking down the hall.

Soon enough I reached the last door on the right, and I hesitantly opened the door.

The room was dark and cool as the fan blew the air downwards. As I crept into his bedroom I felt my heart flutter. Softly, I closed the door and made my way over to the right side of the bed and pulled the covers back. I stilled for a moment, suddenly unsure of my action. Just as I began backing away, a hand shot out from under the duvet and grabbed my wrist. With a gasp, I looked down and locked eyes with Gray. He had a small smile on his face as he used his other hand to grab my other wrist and tugged me towards the bed.

My heart filled with warmth at his obvious encouragement of me sleeping with him. No longer worried about him being upset with me, I crawled into his bed and turned on my side to face him. We smiled at each other for a moment before he pulled me closer by my waist and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey..." He spoke softly and rubbed his nose against mine. "Your freezing, Juvia."

"I was cold without you." I said while I ducked my head under his chin in embarrassment.

"Here, does this help?" He began to rub his hands up and down my arms.

"Yeah." I said as I snuggled deeper into his arms and let out a content sigh.

"Wanna hear a secret?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded my head against his chest.

"I couldn't sleep without you either." As he spoke he ran his hands through my hair.

* * *

"Juvia, Juviaaaaaaaa." Gray softly called as he rubbed my head and ran his fingers over my face. I cracked my eyes open and saw Gray sitting behind me against the head board as he woke me up with sweet words.

"Hmm?" I hummed in question.

"I made you breakfast in bed today. Here sit up." He helped me sit up and placed me between his legs.

"You did? Thank you, Gray."

"'Course." As he spoke he handed me a cup of coffee. As I took a sip, my eyes widened in surprise. He made my favorite coffee. Had he really paid so much attention to all of my quirks that he even knew how I liked my coffee?

"How did you-?"

"Every morning when you make my breakfast you always are on your second cup by the time I'm up. And everyday you make it exactly the same, the coffee almost filling the entire cup, two scoops of sugar, and three creamers." As he spoke he fondly played with my hair.

"Gray, does it ever, shock you on how far we've come in the short time we've known each other?"

"Everyday, Juvia."

"Me too." In response he put a tray filled with all of my favorite dishes on my lap, and pulled me closer while laying his head onto my shoulder. I took a bite of the pancakes he made and moaned at the flavor.

"You like it?"

"I LOVE it, this is delicious." I turned my head as I spoke to him, and as I finished he leaned in and gave me a kiss. My eyes flew open in shock before I closed them and leaned into it. As he pulled away he brushed away strands of my hair from my face and gave me another peck.

"Juvia, I think I'm falling in love with you." My heart jumped as he spoke and my breath caught in my throat.

"I understand your feelings completely." As I spoke I smiled and laid my forehead against his.


	7. Chapter 7: Memory Lane

Hi everyone! I just wanted to clarify the chapter a little bit. Juvia and Gray have been married for three months, I just did another time skip for two months. But I still wanted everyone to see the cute Gruvia moments so I did little snippets of the last two months! So every mini story is gonna be under a line! I hope you like this chapter and all of the mini one shots to kinda catch you up to what's going on at the end of this chapter!

I don't own the song but I did use it!

Thanks for all of your support!

-JuviaJLockser

* * *

 **Two months Earlier:**

 **Gray P.O.V**

"Juvia, its okay. You've seen them all before. They love you." I said as I attempted to calm my wife down. She was border lining hysterical at this point.

 **"No Gray, I cant do this! I'm not going! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!"** Her breathing was going crazy as she attempted to crawl out of the window.

My stomach began to hurt at how hard I was trying to keep my laughter in. Geez, I cant breathe.

"Uh, Juves, we're already here..."

 **"WHAT! We are? When did we even leave the house?!"** Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened in a O. Finally losing control I busted out laughing, bent over my legs as my hands held my stomach.

"W-e-we lef-ft twen-n-ty minut-es AGO!" Tears began to roll down my face and now I really couldn't breathe.

 **"HEY! Why are you laughing? Gray Fullbuster you better not be laughing at me, I'm in a life and death situation!"** She yelled at me as her finger was pointed in my face.

"Awww, come on babe, don't be mad. I think your cute when you get all crazy." In an endeavor to make her forgive me, I leaned forward and kissed her. We stayed that way for a few moments and I could almost feel her becoming calmer.

"That's not fair, Gray. You tricked me." She spoke with her lips still against mine.

"Did I?" My lips formed a smirk against hers.

"You did." She only smiled as she spoke before kissing me again.

"Come on, time to go meet my family."

###

"Mom and Juvia sure get along good." Ultear spoke as she watched them with a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah. You should have seen her on the drive here, she was flipping her lid, and now she looks comfortable as can be." I rolled my eyes at the memory. What a silly girl.

"I like her, Gray. Really I do." Ultear gave me a pat on the back before heading back over to the other girls and I grinned at the sight of them all together. My smile disappeared as I remembered that my father still hadn't met Juvia. I had told him not to go the wedding and he hadn't, but even now he hadn't made an attempt to clear things up. I had called him twice and he had blown me off every time. My father was a stubborn man, it would take him a while to get over his pride.

But when he did I know that he would love Juvia, jus like everybody who meets her.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

 **One week later**

Today, was a Saturday and Gray was in his office working on some late paper work. Deciding to get some things done around the house, because he wasn't here distracting me I went into the living room and turned the stereo on. I connected my music lacrama in and selected my song. As I scrolled I stopped my finger at one of my favorite songs.

As the opening beats came on I picked up the duster and began dancing and singing as I cleaned.

"No, No, I won't call you baby  
I won't buy you daisies  
Cause that don't work  
And I know, how to get you crazy  
How to make you want me  
So bad it hurts."

I threw my hands up in the air as I twirled around and belted out the lyrics.

"No, I won't call you baby  
I won't buy you daisies  
Cause that don't work  
And I know, how to get you crazy  
How to make you want me  
So bad it hurts!

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough!"

I laughed as I started to get dizzy from all of my jumping and dancing. As I turned around I almost screamed.

"Please continue, I was loving the show." He chuckled lightly as he threw me his signature smirk. I could feel my face become red with embarrassment as I turned of my music lacrama.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He frowned at my words before coming before me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against him.

"You didn't, I was all done." he leaned down and as he laid his forehead against mine, he looked into my eyes.

"Okay." I said softly.

"Okay." He repeated before turning the song back on.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may." I spoke with a giggle as he started twirling me around.

I sang as we danced together. We were being goofy and laughing, and soon he had memorized the ending verses and sang them to me.

"You love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you  
So I pretend that I don't care  
I'll stand you up to keep you here  
I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me  
I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough  
For you."

In that moment, I knew that I loved him.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

The bedroom was dark when I walked back in. I quietly made my way over to our bedside table and turned the light on. I laughed lightly at Juvia; she was spread out star fish style, face down and her hair was all over the place. Letting out a happy sigh I sat down on the side of the bed and began waking Juvia up as I rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.

"Juvia, babe, its time to get up. Juvia, Juviaaaaaaaa." I called softly. Moments later she began to squirm and shuffle away from me.

"No. I don't want to get up."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Not even for me?"

"Nu uh."

"Not even for the carnival I'm taking you too?"

"Nop- wait what? A carnival, really?!" With a start she sat up and looked at me with glowing eyes.

"You wont wake up for me but a carnival.?" I spoke, a pout covering on my face.

"Aww Gray, you know I love you but -..." Her face suddenly flushed bright red as what she said caught up to both of us.

"You love, me?" My voice was slow and timid as I asked for conformation from her, while my eyes searched hers. Her eyes suddenly melted and a slow, sweet smile appeared on her face.

"Yes. I do. Very much." Her hands cupped both of my cheeks as she spoke and she rubbed her thumbs up and down.

"Really?"

"Really." She said with a nod and I couldn't stop the full blown smile that over took my face.

I rushed forward and caught her lips with mine. I moved them against hers roughly and she let out a gasp in surprise. Before this moment our kisses had been soft, slow, and loving. This kiss though was hot, rough, and soul consuming. My hands spread out on either side of her as I laid her down on the bed with my legs propped between hers before bringing one hand to tug at her hair and the other to grip her waist. She moaned into my mouth and her hands traveled up my waist to my back while her bare legs wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips and I entered my tongue into her mouth.

The hand that had been on her waist traveled under the overly large shirt of mine that she had worn to bed, and rubbed her stomach. Her body arched up to meet my hands as she groaned. Due to needing to breathe I disconnected my lips from her and she huffed in discontent. I brought my lips down to her neck and began nipping, sucking, and licking to please her before speaking with my lips still connected to her pulse point.

"Juvia, I better stop now or I'm -"

"I don't want you to stop!" Her voice was wanton and needy as she gripped my hair roughly. Those words were the best I had ever heard, right next to, I do.

"Good." I bit down hard enough to leave a mark, just enough to get her to cry out before massaging it with my tongue.

"Juvia, if I don't stop now, we wont make it on time to see the carnival." My voice seemed casual but inside I was glowing.

"I don't care, right now all I want is you, here, in this bed." Her voice was harsh as she whispered in my ear; and I couldn't help the shiver that traveled down my spine. I sat up to look at her from my place above her. She looked beautiful with her hair everywhere, lips swollen and red, eyes bright, and want written all over her.

"Me too. And Juvia, I love you, too." I spoke in a rough voice before she pulled me down for another kiss and pushed me onto my back so that she ended up on top of me, her hair fanning out around us, creating a veil. Soon she pulled away from me.

"You got your wish Gray, I chose you over the carnival." Her voice was warm and light before she leaned back in and we didn't break apart for two more hours.

* * *

 **Two months** **Later: Current Time**

"Calm down, Natsu, if anybody should of had cold feet on their wedding day it should have been me not you." My voice was full of humor from my place on the leather sofa as I watched me best friend walk back and fourth in complete terror.

"I don't have cold feet, I love Lucy. I'm just kinda nervous, what if I mess up my vows? Come on you my best man, give me some advice!" Natsu started rubbing his hands up and down on his dress pants.

"You wont, I promise. And if you do you can punch me. Alright, either way you win right?" His face suddenly brightened and he threw me his traditional grin.

 **"YEAH! Now I'm all fired up!"**

##

"Natsu, the day I met you was a sunny one. There wasn't a cloud in sight and I was so hot-"

 **"Yeah you were!"** Natsu interrupted with a yell. Instead of getting upset Lucy laughed along with everyone else in attendance. As I chuckled I looked across from me and there stood Juvia in her maid of honor dress, curly hair pinned up into a loose bun with tendrils hanging down and a butterfly, as she giggled. She looked so beautiful.

"Anyway, I remember when I met you, you and Gray were fighting in the park. Him without a shirt, and shorts on, and you with a jacket, jeans, and a scarf. It was a bazillion degrees outside and you were covered from head to toe not even breaking a sweat." She cut off to let out a giggle before continuing.

"And then you and Gray began fighting and you almost burned me with your fire, and in that moment you reminded me of the sun. Hot,-" She stopped to let out a laugh. "Dangerous, and one of a kind." She then took a deep breath and held her hand over her heart.

"Time skip, four months later, we were on our first date, and in the middle of winter. I was freezing that day, and you were just fine. You even took me out for ice cream for the date! And as I sat there eating my chocolate brownie ice cream cone you suddenly wrapped your scarf around me and pulled me tight against you. You warmed me without doing anything but holding me, and I remember thinking that you were like my own personal sun. Another time skip,-" She suddenly broke of to wipe her eyes, already getting emotional; and Natsu only grabbed her hands as he smiled warmly at her.

"Eight months later, we had our first real fight and we broke up for two days. It was spring time, and everywhere I went reminded me of you. My own sun. That day when I went home I turned my air conditioning way down, I didn't even want my apartment to remind me of you because I missed you so much. I woke up in the middle of the night and I was so cold without you. Though the next day you showed up at my apartment at five in the morning, crawling through my window, with a cat in your hands and you asked me if we could get back together, and we did. We named our cat Happy, because that's how we felt that day. Happy. The next night I wasn't cold, because you were with me." She was crying by now and Natsu's eyes were getting misty too.

"Last time skip, five months later, it was almost winter time and we were on another date. We went to the place we met and you proposed to me. And I knew in that moment that I would never be cold, lonely, or without my sun ever again. You brighten up everyday, and you complete me. Your my best friend and I love you so much, Natsu."

Everybody started grabbing their hanker chiefs and blotted their eyes as Natsu got ready to say his vows.

"Lucy, before we got together, we were just best friends. We went everywhere together, we did everything, together. I cant remember a day after we met that we weren't with the other. And the first time I realized how much I depended on you was when we were broken up. During those two days I was losing my mind. I don't know how to function without you anymore. Your my whole world, and I love you so much. Your my shining star, guiding me through life. You know, the sun is actually a star, you taught me that. So, then, that means that there is no Natsu without a Lucy." He cut off with his signature Natsu smile as he gazed into her crying eyes, holding in his own tears.

The rest of the wedding passed in a boring blur to me, mostly the preacher was blabbing and I was just watching Juvia as she gazed right back at me. I decided, standing there that I would get our vows renewed someday, so that we could get our real wedding. One where I could say my own vows to her. I tuned in just in time to here their final vows to the other.

"I do."

" **I do!"** Natsu yelled as he ignored the preacher and reached forward and kissed Lucy. I rolled my eyes at him with a grin. What an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8: In It, To Win It

I am so sorry that it has taken me so much time to update. School has been CRAZY! But I really, really, wanted to get this out to you guys because you have been so supportive! Your comments make my whole day! Also I wanted to give you all a heads up that the week after next I'm going to be going on a vacation with my family, so I'm going to try to get updates ready so that you have something to read while I'm gone. Thank you for listening to me, I hope you like this chapter!

Love, JuviaJLockser

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

 **"YEAH! LETS PARTY!"** Cana screamed as she held up to bottles of alcohol in both hands.

" **YEAH!"** Mira yelled.

 **"MIRA! YOUR PREGANT, YOU CANT DRINK!"** Lucy shouted at her.

"Oh yeah, your right. **THIS SUCKS! I WANNA GET WASTED!"** Mira suddenly began crying and Laxus ran up behind her rubbing her shoulders in a weak attempt to make her feel better.

Natsu suddenly appeared, still in his suit from the wedding and threw his arms into the air.

 **"OH YEAH! I'm all fired up! Lets have some fun!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and began running towards the dance floor.**

"Come on, lets go have fun Gray!" Juvia was pulling my hand to where the rest of our friends were laughing, screaming, and having a good time.

"Alright." As I squeezed her hand tighter in mine she looked back and gave me her beautiful smile, reserved for me.

I knew in that moment that I would love her forever.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

"Ready girls?" Erza was standing before all of us in her black skin tight jeans and her red crop top that ended just below her bust with her hands braced against her waist.

"YEAH!" All of yelled together as we got ready to go on stage and preform out song to the guys. Butterfly's were reeking havoc in my stomach as th nerves began to hit me.

To think this all started over a song request made to the DJ by Mira.

 **~Flash Back~**

 **"We've got ourselves the first request of the night made by the beautiful Mirajane. Get ready to dance girls because Puppeteer by MAX is coming up!"** We all began to squeal as the opening notes came on.

Letting go of our boyfriends we all started dancing excitedly together as we threw our hands up in the air and belted the lyrics together. As our favorite part was coming up we sang to each other with smiles and began clapping in time with the beat before screaming.

 **"I don't bite, but heard you might. So let me feed your appetite, my little puppeteer!"**

Soon enough the song came to an end and all of us were breathing harder than before from all of the dancing we had done. We were all on out happy song high until Natsu burst it.

"That song was stupid!"

 **"Excuse me?!"** Erza's face was suddenly in Natsu's as she gave him a death glare and barred her teeth.

"Uh, nothing!" Natsu ran behind Gray in attempt to disappear.

"For once I agree with Flame Brain. That song was dumb." He turned to and raised an eyebrow as he continued. "I never knew that you had such questionable taste."

I began to feel annoyed at him and felted a little miffed.

"I have great taste actually. And if you don't like that song then, you, Gray have the questionable taste out of the two of us, not me."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I do not! I have better taste than all of you. All of the guys do!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine I will!"

 **~ End of Flash Back ~**

"Don't be nervous ladies. We can do this. We will show the guys our superior taste in music is with a perfect execution of our performance!"

"Yeah!"

"We wont lose to them! We cant lose to them!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"We will CREAM them!"

"Aye aye sir!"

"All right then, put your hands in the circle and lets commence our pre-performance chant!"

We all put our hands in together and began yelling loud enough for the guys to hear.

 **"1, 2, your gonna lose! 3, 4 hit yourself on your way out the door! 5, 6 We've got a couple tricks! 7, 8 Your loss is sealed by fate! 9, 10 Us girls wont lose to you men!"** As we finished we let out a yell and threw our hands toward the sky. The blood in my veins was pumping harshly and I felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement rush through my body.

Mira signaled to the DJ that we were ready and we got in our places.

 **"Our first performance is coming on in 15 seconds.** **Buckle your seatbelts guys, because this is gonna be one hell of a ride!"**

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

 **"Our first performance is coming on in 15 seconds.** **Buckle your seatbelts guys, because this is gonna be one hell of a ride!"** The DJ's ominous words made me feel excited.

The stage that Natsu, Gajeel, and I had stolen from a nearby venue suddenly became black as the beat started to come through the speakers. Suddenly a spotlight came down and there stood Lucy, alone in black leather shorts and a red crop top with crisscrossing straps on her chest wrapping around her neck.

 _Take it or leave it_  
 _Baby take it or leave it_  
 _But I know you won't leave it_  
 _Cause I know that you need it_  
 _Unh, look in the mirror_  
 _When I look in the mirror_  
 _Baby I see it clearer_  
 _Why you wanna be nearer_

 _I'm not surprised  
_ _I sympathize, ah_  
 _I can't deny_  
 _Your appetite, ah_

She began singing with her head down and with every verse she lifted her head up a little bit more until she stared straight at Natsu and gave him a seductive, and menacing smile before she slipped out of the spot light Erza slipped in, the move had been timed perfectly and it gave the illusion that she had disappeared.

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
 _I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_.

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
 _I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_  
 _You got a fetish for my love_

As Erza sang hands from all sides came out of the dark and grabbed at her making it look like she was being pulled from all sides. As her last verse was coming to a close the hands from the right pulled her out of the spot light and the hands on the left pushed in Juvia.

My breath caught in my throat at her appearance. She was wearing a black, short leather mini skirt with a red bandeau crop top. Her hair was curly and loose and she wore black high heeled ankle boots.

 _Reaching your limit_  
 _Say you're reaching your limit_  
 _Going over your limit_  
 _But I know you can't quit it_  
 _Something about me_  
 _Got you hooked on my body_  
 _Take you over and under and twisted up like origami_

 _I'm not surprised_  
 _I sympathize, ah_  
 _I can't deny_  
 _Your appetite, ah_

When Juvia sang one hand at a time would reach for her and every time one did she would grab it and pull them out of the shadows and do a a two count dance with them. As the last line of her first verse ended hands splayed out all over her as she tipped her head in different directions giving a trippy feel to everything.

She fell backwards and the hands caught her, almost like a trust fall and dragged her backwards. Levy then was lifted up by the hands and pushed into the light.

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
 _I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_  
 _You got a fetish for my love_

When her verse finished a spot light turned on every girl and they all began dancing in synch as the DJ's voice came on.

 _The way you walk, the way you talk_  
 _I blame you 'cause it's all your fault_  
 _Ya playin' hard, don't turn me off_  
 _Ya acting hard, but I know you soft_  
 _You my fetish, I'm so with it_  
 _All these rumors bein' spreaded_  
 _Might as well go 'head and whip it_  
 _Cause they sayin' we already did it_  
 _Call on Gucci if you ever need and_  
 _I'll be South Beach in the drop top gleamin'_  
 _Water diamonds_ , _Aquafina_  
 _Just need you in a blue bikini_

When he finished all of the girls sang together as they danced. .

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
 _I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
 _I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_  
 _You got a fetish for my love_

They looked like a mini army, I hadn't even realized how many were up there.

Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Meredy, Cana, Mira, Aries, and Virgo; were dancing and singing. All ten of them were up there! Geez how did they choreograph that whole thing in half an hour, and where did their costumes come from?!

As the song ended the stage went black again and Juvia's hypnotic laugh trilled loudly in a slow, seductive way causing a chill to run though me and give me goosebumps.

Well, its safe to say that they won.

* * *

 **Time skip:** **4 hours later**

"Man, that was fun!" Mira giggled as she spoke and she held her stomach in her chair.

"Yeah it was." I said as I leaned my head back.

"Geez, I cant really do that stuff anymore, this baby really takes it out of me."

"Oh yeah, when is the due date?"

"Not for another month." Mira sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"I cant wait to meet him or her."

"Me either."

As I pondered our conversation, I felt an odd stirring of longing. I had always wanted a family, but now that I was married and settled down it seemed like it could be a reality.

"I cant wait until I have a baby."

"You'd make a great momma Juvia."

"I hope so."

"Don't hope, know." Mira gave me a smile.

"Okay."

"Have you talked to Gray about all of this?"

"Not yet, I will soon though."

"Good. Oh!" Mira brought her hands down on her stomach as she grimaced.

"What's wrong?!" I began to get worried as I sat forward in concern.

"Oh nothing, the baby is just moving, and is being a little rough."

"Really?"

"Yeah, want to feel?" I was hesitant for a moment before I sat forward and put my hands on her large baby bump. My eyes widened is surprise and I felt my heart swell. I was feeling my god daughter or son and it melted my heart.

"You already have me wrapped around your little finger, don't you?"

"This little one will have all of us wrapped around their finger. I bet yours and Gray's will have the same effect someday."

"Yeah, they will." I smiled as I pictured my baby.

Whether they were a boy or girl, I would love them unconditionally.

* * *

 **I don't own any of the songs mentioned!**

 **I hope you liked it! And t** **hanks for reading! Please keep a look out for new updates, and I have a couple one-shots published as well!**


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness

_Dreams are in italics and th_ _oughts too!_

 **Yelling is in BOLD**

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

 _I opened my eyes to see absolutely nothing. I was surrounded by darkness and everywhere I turned there wasn't an ounce of light. I could feel the fear begin to creep up on me and in a terrified frenzied state I began twisting and turning around in all directions with rushed movements._

 _"Gray, don't be afraid. Mommy's here, darling..." I felt relief crash down on me like a tidal wave as I turned around and my mother stood in front of me in her white night gown on as she stood in a beam of light._

 _"Momma?" I felt myself revert back to a child as I felt a sense of longing for my mother._

 _"Yes darling, I'm here. I wont ever leave you..." She held her hands out for me and with tears in my eyes I ran into them as I tightly held onto her._

 _She was a safe haven in the dark. She was my light. She was my own angel. She was my mother._

 _"Momma, I love you." I felt a sudden compulsion to tell her. As though she was going to be torn away at any moment._

 _"I know, darling. I love you too..." I snuggled closer to her as I felt complete surrounded by her warmth._

 _"Gray... GRAY... **GRAY!"** She suddenly began yelling in pure terror as she clawed at an unforeseeable enemy. She tried to reach out for me as a look of sheer panic took over her features._

 **"MOM, MOM!"** _I desperately tried to reach out for her but to no avail, she was dragged into the darkness. I stared to sob as I once again was abandoned in the nothingness. I lost my breath as my chest began heaving rapidly as it strained to pull air into my chest._

 _"Gray?" A gentle voiced called me from behind and in a surprised gesture I swiftly turned around and came face to face with Juvia._

 _"Juvia?" She was wearing a baby blue sundress and her hair was curly and in loose waves._

 _"Don't cry Gray, I'm here to stay. I'm here for forever." She reached forward and held onto me as I collapsed into a fit of broken cries._

 _"Juvia..."_

 _"Gray..."_

"Gray, Gray, wake up..." My eyes snapped open and took in my surroundings. I was laying down next to Juvia, who was sitting up and running her hands through my hair, with the lamp on the night stand on.

The darkness was gone.

"Juvia?"

"You were having a nightmare Gray, are you okay?" As she spoke she wiped at the tears that were on my face and I began to sit up as my thoughts became clear.

"Yeah, I'm okay now..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" My first instinct was to lie. To tell her I couldn't remember. But instead I went against the grain of who I was and as I looked into her eyes I knew that there was no way I could ever lie to her. She was an open and honest person, she deserved me to be the same.

I think that she half expected me to blow off her question because when I finally opened up to her eyes widened in surprise before she masked her expression.

"It was the December of my eighth birthday. I had been at Natsu's house for a sleep over and I remember I had left the next day after we had gotten in a stupid fight for a stupid reason. The ambulances and police cars were everywhere when I got home that day." I took a deep breath that shuddered on its way in as Juvia reached for my hands and held them tightly in her own.

"My dad was standing outside next to an ambulance when I walked up. He tried to stop me but it was too late. I saw her. I saw my mother laying on a stretcher. There was blood everywhere and she was so pale. My mother was so beautiful, but in that moment I couldn't even recognize her. That's the last memory I have of my mother, Juvia. If it weren't for pictures, I don't know that I could remember her the way she was before." I looked up at her as I spoke and she only watched me with sad eyes.

"December 22. The anniversary of my mothers death. The anniversary of my mothers murder."

"Murder?" Her voice was nothing but a shocked whisper.

"Yeah murder Juves. My mother was killed by a man named Deliora. No one knows his motive. No one even knows where he is. We only know his name. Deliora Cursey."

"Was he ever caught?"

"No, never. He just disappeared."

"Is that what your dream was about? Your mothers death?"

"Eh, yes and no. I dreamt of her. She was wearing the same white night gown that I last saw her in except it wasn't bloody and she wasn't dead. I was in the this endless void of darkness and she suddenly appeared in front of me, and light was surrounding her; she looked like an angel. But then she was screaming and she was being dragged back into the darkness. And I was alone once again."

I looked up and my heart stopped in my chest. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I sat forward as I reached out and wiped away her tears.

"I'm crying because it breaks my heart to know that you were going through this on your own for so long. Gray, it hurts me knowing that you felt like that, like you were all alone."

"Don't be silly. I never truly felt alone. I mean how could I with the friends that I have?" We both laughed lightly.

"Yeah, your right."

"Besides you didn't let me finish. Anyway, I was standing there and then something amazing happened. You appeared." I could hear Juvia's breath hitch as she stared at me with wide, curious eyes.

"You appeared and told me that everything was gonna be okay, because you would be here for forever, and then, I woke up."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh Gray!" She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you Juves. Thank you, for saving me..." And as I spoke I leaned in and kissed her with everything that I had.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

"So the anniversary of your mothers death is Friday?" Gray was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head as I was getting ready in the bathroom. We had made plans to get breakfast at a local café called Do Re Mi.

"Yep." I exited the bathroom and leaned against the door way.

"Are you gonna go to the cemetery?"

"Yeah, I was actually hoping you would go with me."

"Of course I'll go. I want to meet her."

"She would have loved you. But anyway lets get going." He got up and grabbed my hand before dragging me out the door.

* * *

 **Time skip~ four days (Friday)**

"Is it silly that I'm just as nervous as when I met Ur and Ultear?"

"No, I'm glad. My mom is important to me and I want her to be just as important to you." Gray and I were standing hand in hand in front of the cemetery.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah, come on." As we walked past the many graves he didn't spare them a second glance. He knew his way around and he knew exactly where he was going. That simple face broke my heart. He shouldn't have a cemetery memorized.

He suddenly came to a stop in front of a beautiful grave with sculpted doves on it.

"This is her?"

"Yeah. Momma, I'd like you to meet my wife, Juvia Fullbuster."

"Hi, its nice to meet you."

And we just stood there the two of us and we talked to her. It didn't matter if she was there or not. Alive or gone, it was important for both of us that I meet her. I don't know how long we stood there, telling her everything.

Minutes. Hours. Who knows.

We just talked.

And that was enough for both Gray and I.

* * *

 **Time skip~ Later that day**

 _Come on, you can do this Juvia! Man up! Just go ahead and tell him!_

Gray and I were driving back from his mothers grave and the sun was already setting. Finally summoning courage I opened my mouth.

And closed it again.

 _Come on! He wont be upset! Maybe he'll even be happy!_

 _But what if he isn't?_

 _He will! You know him, you love him he loves you!_

 _Oh alright! Stop yelling at me Juvia 2.0!_

And once again I gained courage and opened my mouth...

Before closing it once again.

"Juvia is there something you want to say?" He looked over at me with an eyebrow raised with an amused expression.

"Uh, yeah."

"The floors all yours."

"Well, actually, I wanted to know..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have a family Gray?"

The car was silent for a few moments and he pulled the car over to the side of the road before he spoke.

"Juvia, I love you more than I can even comprehend. If it were up to me, we would be trying for a baby right now." Tears filled my eyes and my heart felt like it was floating.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm so glad!" I unbuckled my seatbelt before I crawled out of my seat and threw my arms around him as I climbed into his lap and we began to kiss. Hands began to move around and breath began to come out in pants.

"Juvia, we need to stop or-"

"Nu uh, I'm holding you to your word. We're gonna start making our family right now." I smiled down at him wanting nothing more than to kiss him to try to show him how much I loved him.

"I have no objections if you don't." He unbuckled his seatbelt as he reclined the seat and we laid down together and began working on making our own little family.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **Gray P.O.V**

Juvia had a happy secret little grin on her face that no one understood but me. My insides were warm at the sight of her practically glowing. I pulled up to the house and we both got out and began walking up the steps when I stopped in my tracks and put my hands out in front of me not allowing Juvia to walk any further.

"Gray what's wr-"

"Shh." I simply pushed her farther behind me as I slowly walked towards the front door. I stood still for a few moment in my ice make position as I looked at the open door before I slammed it open and stood in the entry way of our dark house

"Somebody was here. They were in the house and it wasn't anybody that I know."


	10. Chapter 10: 232

Hi Everybody! First of all I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers! You really motivate me to keep writing!

And a special thank you to ceruleanscarlet and Snowdrop Nightingale! You guys really pushed me to keep updating and now I can say with a big smile, WE MADE IT TO TEN CHAPTERS! You guys were here from day one almost, so thank you!

ALSO I HAVE A LITTLE GAME IN MIND! I want you to try to guess who was in their house and comment who you think it was. At the end when the person is revealed the people who guessed correctly get to make requests that I will put into my story!

Much love, JuviaJLockser

I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

"Was there any sign of forced entry?" The police officers critical gaze was on me. Though I couldn't help but look down at his mustache, it reminded me of a caterpillar. I had found myself staring at it randomly before I caught myself, only to do it all over again.

It was a vicious cycle...

"Well, my door was hanging open, so yeah. Its not like they used a key." I couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from my words.

"Yes, of course. I believe that's all of the information we need. We will keep you updated with any new findings." With that he tipped his hat towards me and walked towards his car.

"Geez Juves, did you really need to call the police? We could have handled this better than them." Juvia was sitting on the porch on a swinging bench with a cup of hot coco as she waited for me to finish with the officer.

"Yes, Gray! What if we had needed their assistance? We don't know who was in there today!"

"Well, their was nothing stolen so I got zilch on what I think they were looking for."

"You sure it wasn't Natsu or one of our friends?"

"Yep, Natsu has a key. They all do. The door was opened by force, the hinges are bent. Not to mention I called everybody just to check. None of them were here today." I ran a tired hand threw my hair as I looked at her.

"Come here Gray." She held her hands out for me and with a sigh I grabbed them and let her pull me on the bench next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder and held my hand tightly in hers.

"Please don't stress baby, we're both fine and whoever was here didn't hurt anything but our door. Right?"

"Yeah I know, but what if you had been home?"

"I wasn't. Don't think about the what if's, their endless."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on lets go to bed. Its been a long day."

"Yeah, and a shower sounds nice right about now. Would you wanna join me? We might just make a another part of our family?"

"Oh really?"

"Mm Hmm."

"Okay." She sent a sly grin up at me as I stood up. We both laughed when I picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

But what we didn't know was that soon there would be no laughter in our house...

Only the pangs of sadness and silence that follow tragedy...

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"No one was home, eh?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I suppose this will stand as a warning then."

"Yes, the door was busted open."

"Good. I want them to know we were there. I want them to jump at the slightest movement that comes from the darkness. I want them to fear our arrival. Because we're coming, and there's no stopping us. I will get my revenge Fullbuster! Just you wait, your happily ever after is about to be crushed..."

His mechanical laugh was the only thing that could be heard in the frigid silence following his speech.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

 ***ring ring* *ring ri-***

"Hello?" My voice was groggy and my eyes squinted against the harsh light that the phone was giving off.

 **"JUVIAAAA!"**

"JEEZ LUCY! LOWER THE VOLUME!"

 **"I'm sorry but, but, but!"**

 **"BUT WHAT!?"**

 **"COULD YOU BOTH STOP YELLING?!"** Gray lifted his head up from the pillow and glared at both the phone and me.

 **"I'm sorry BUT MIRA IS IN LABOR!"**

 **"WHAT!?"** Both Gray and I sat up together as I put Lucy on speaker.

 **"Mira went into labor, she's already almost all the way dilated. Hurry, Natsu and I just found out from Laxus and he told us to call you. She's crying and** **she wants you to be in there with her Juvia,** **so HURRY UP AND GET TO THE HOSPIATL! ROOM NUMBER 232 IN THE MATERNITY WARD!"** With that Lucy clicked off the phone and Gray and I both scrambled out of bed in a rush to get dressed.

We brushed our teeth, put a pair of clothes on, and rushed out the door.

No time to waste, there was a baby on the way!

* * *

"232, 232, 232, 232, **232!"** Finally I came to a stop at room number 232 with Gray by my side.

"Okay, go on, I'll sit with Natsu and everybody else in the waiting room."

"Yeah okay." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking into Mira's room. As I stepped in I noticed the many machines that were hooked up to her as well as the people.

Laxus, Lucy, and Erza were in the room with her.

"Juvia!" Lucy came over and pulled me in for a tight hug. "She's almost fully dilated, the doctor said she'll start pushing within the next thirty minutes."

"Glad I got here in time."

"Hey Juvia." Erza pulled me in for a spine breaking hug that left me gasping for air. As I finally began to breathe normally I looked over and saw Laxus holding Mira's hand as he watched her with a worried face.

"He hasn't left her side since she got here. Not even to say hi to any of us. He really loves her." Lucy stood by my side as we both just looked at them. "Go on, she's been waiting for you." With timid steps I made my way over to Mira's hospital bed.

"Mira?" She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at me for a few moments.

"Juvia?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her. She was obviously woozy from the medication the doctor had given her.

"Oh, good. Your here. I told the doctor and Laxus I wouldn't start without you. They kept badgering me but I told them to suck it because I needed you to be here. Remember when we were talking about babies? You were talking to the baby and you told them that they had you wrapped around their little finger? Well it really touched me knowing that you loved my baby. I want you to be their godmother. Your an amazing friend Juvia, you were there for me these last couple months. When I was hormonal and I called you in the middle of the night, you never got angry at me. Instead you listened to me for hours and invited me over. You did whatever you could to make me happy, even when I asked you to make it rain so that I could stare out the window and sulk. Juvia your one of the best friends I have ever had. Your like my sister. And I want you to help me and Laxus name this baby." By the end of her speech there wasn't a dry eye in that room.

"Of course Mira. I love you so much, and that baby. I would love nothing more than to be their godmother and help name them." I held her hands as I gave her a watery smile.

The doctor walked in with a clipboard and she analyzed the room with cold eyes.

"My name is Dr. Porlyusica and I will be delivering your baby along with my nurse Kinana. Mrs. Dreyar its time to start pushing."

"Okay." She looked scared but both Laxus and I grabbed one of her hands and gave her a smile to reassure her.

And she began to push...

* * *

"That's it! One more Mira!" I gave her hand a squeeze as I looked down at her.

 **"NO SHUT UP! I CANT! YOU SAID ONE MORE TEN MINUTES AGO!"**

"Come on babe, don't give up. PUSH!" Laxus had been supportive through the whole thing, even when Mira had yelled at him. She was scary when she was angry...

"Mira come you can do this. You'll meet your baby real soon, you just have to get past this final push!"

"Your right, your right..." She started breathing heavily before on the doctors accord, she gave one final push.

A baby's cry pierced the air.

I looked over my shoulder at the doctor who was holding the baby and my heart stopped in my chest.

She was beautiful. Just like her mother.

My goddaughter...

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Cliff hanger!**

 **Any hoo I'm going on vacation in just a few hours but I really wanted to get something out to you guys. I should be back by this weekend and I'm looking forward to see how you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Also, Juvia is suppose to help name the baby, so I was wondering if you guys could give me some ideas, I want you guys to be a part of the decision too!**

 **I love you guys, and I'll be back soon!**

 **~JuviaJLockser**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Fever

Guess who's back?! My vacation was fun and I really enjoyed it! It made me really inspired and I hope that I can transform bits of my own vacation into an upcoming chapter. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!

Tell me what you think and I want to thank everybody who gave me the suggestions for names! I used the suggestions given to me by Ceruleanscarlet and Wildkat0122.

Hope you like the chapter!

Love, JuviaJLockser

* * *

 **Juvia** **P.O.V**.

"Hmm hmmhmm hmmhm hmmhmm." I softly rocked back and fourth as I held Lyra in my arms and ran my hands through her hair.

Mira and I had decided to name her Lyra Misaki Dreyar after she was born because the name Lyra sounded much like Mira, and she looked just like her mother. Misaki means beautiful bloom and Mira absolutely fell in love with it.

"Juves?" I lifted my head up and came face to face with Gray.

"Hey." I spoke with a smile as Lyra let out a gurgle.

"A baby looks good on you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him and felt my heart start to jump. We were married, wanting to have a family and yet still he had this affect on me. He walked closer and leaned over to look at her. He gave her a warm smile before standing up and heading to bring a chair next to me before sitting down.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh, well, to be honest I don't know how to." He blushed and rubbed a hand be hind his neck.

"Ill help you. If we're gonna have a baby you'll need to know." I looked down at Lyra and kissed her forehead before standing up and looking over at Gray.

"Gray, sweetheart, your shirt is gone..." He looked down before shrugging his shoulder in indifference. I couldn't help but laugh. Slowly I walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hold your hands out in an oval shape. Uh, huh, just like that. Now bring your arms closer to yourself and drop them down a little bit. Okay, perfect." I gently lowered Lyra into his arms and he had wondrous eyes as she was placed in the cradle he had made with his hands. As I began to stand up straight I stopped half way and leaned forward. His eyes snapped up to mine before he closed them and leaned in too. I brought my hands to the side of his face and I softly touched his lips with my own. The kiss was sweet and slow. As I pulled away his eyes followed my movements before he looked down at Lyra.

I walked back to the rocking chair and sat down just as the door opened. A nurse walked in, she was pretty with black hair and purple eyes. And her purple eyes set their sights on Gray. With a sensual smile she walked over to Gray but he paid her no mind as he continued to look at Lyra. My blood began to pound in my ears and my eyes narrowed into slits. She hadn't even looked at me.

"Hey, are you the lucky daddy?" Her voice seemed to have surprise him as his face flew up and he trained his eyes on her before sending her an easy smile.

"No. She's my goddaughter."

"Oh, good." His smile fell and he gave her a confused tilt of his head.

"Good?"

"Yeah, that means we can go out sometime right?" I jumped out of my seat and ran next to him.

"NO, it does not mean you can go out sometime!" Her eyes lifted to me and they seemed bored.

"Oh, and you are?"

"Juvia."

"Well, Juvia, would you mind butting out of this conversation?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are not part of my conversation here, with, uh, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"I'm Gray, an-"

"Yes, Gray, well I'm Ayah."

"Okay?"

"So about that date-"

"No thanks."

"Cool, wait what? Why"

"I'm married." As proof he slightly held up his ring finger from where he was holding Lyra.

"And?"

"And nothing, He's married." My voice was low and angry as I spoke.

"I don't see his wife around."

"Well you must be blind because I'm right here!" I held my ring finger in her face as I raised my voice.

"Geez calm down how was I suppose to know. I mean you didn't say anything!" I raised my hand to my forehead and tried taking deep breaths before pointing my finger at the door.

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"Go, leave."

"Who do you-"

"Be gone."

"Uh, excuse me-"

"GO!" Gray raised his voice as he spoke to her and she seemed shocked at his sudden out burst. With a twirl she headed towards the door and left.

"Love rival." I whispered after she had closed the door and I heard Gray start to chuckle. I turned towards him and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." We simply stared at each other before I spoke up again.

"Did you think she was pretty?"

"Nope."

Really?"

"Really." He gave me a soft smile before I leaned over and kissed him.

"Okay good. Because I hate her."

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

"Gray, you ready to go?" Natsu was with the rest of the guys waiting for me so that we could get food and bring some of it back for the girls.

"Yeah." I stared a moment longer at Juvia and Nanny Niji as they hugged. I couldn't help the smile on my face, I knew she had missed her.

I turned and walked with everybody else as we made out way out.

"Hey Gray." Natsu was being weird all day.

He was calling me Gray.

He was being quiet. Like really quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Lucy, well, Lucy, told me that..."

"Told you what?"

"She told me that she's pregnant." He was twiddling his fingers as he spoke. I stopped walking and simply stared at him.

"Wait, wait, wait! REWIND! Say that again."

"Lucy's Pregnant."

"HOW?! You guys have been married for like, two seconds!"

"I don't know, well I mean I know, but I don't know when."

"Well, don't sweat it too much. Me and Juvia are trying to have a baby, so I mean at least if you ever screw anything up I'll be right there with you."

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

"So how has married life been treating you these last couple months Juvia?"

"Good. I love him Nanny Niji."

"Good, I'm glad sweetie. I can tell he loves you too."

"Yeah he does."

"So tell me about life these last few months."

"It's been amazing. I've had so much fun. I wish you could have been there to see it!"

"Oh, well she can see it." I turned my head to look at Mira in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia I recorded almost everything."

 **"You did?!"**

"Of course I did." She gave me a look that screamed, DUH!

"Ooh this I gotta see!" Nanny Niji began clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Oh yay! I've been waiting to watch these. Lets wait for the boys and then everybody can watch them together!" Mira had a lively smile on her face that screamed mischief.

Oh no...

* * *

 **"OKAY! Everybody ready?!"** Mira yelled loudly from her place on her hospital bed.

"Geez for somebody who just had a baby she sure is happy; not to mention loud." Levy whispered to Lucy and I. A nurse walked into the room and he had his arms full with various snacks and drinks.

"Uh excuse me, what is all this?" Lucy spoke up from her place on the couch next to Levi and I.

"Oh all this? I asked him to get me this."

"You paid for all of this?" Erza questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope!"

"Well then how-"

"She can be very persuasive..." The nurse finally spoke up with fear in his eyes before he turned and left the room.

"Okay moving on!" Mira suddenly pressed a button on a remote and a screen lacrama appeared before all of us as the snacks and drinks got passed around. The video began playing and everybody snuggled into the chairs ready, terrified, and slightly excited for the unveiling of the videos she had.

"Is it normal to feel absolutely terrified of what's to come?" Lucy asked both Levi and I.

"Yes, when Mira is involved, YES!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Get ready kids your about to see the most embarrassing moments of your life's!" Mira spoke with a smile on her face that didn't match her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Emberrasment

Hey everyone, seems like its been a LIFETIME since I last updated. I am so very sorry for that. My computer was actually down but I just got it back a couple hours ago and my first priority was an update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes you smile and makes your day just a tiny bit brighter!

Love you, JuviaJLockser

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

"Get ready kids you're about to see the most embarrassing moments of your life's!" I felt a nervous feeling settle into the pit of my stomach and it made me grab Juvia's hand from my place below her against her knees on the floor. The lights turned off as everyone hesitantly opened up their snacks and watched as the screen began playing.

 _(Videos)_

"I MEMERIZED IT!" Cana yelled as she held up her bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Why?" Mira asked from behind the camera.

"BECAUSE! IF I EVER GET ASKED IF IM DRUNK I CAN PROVE IM NOT WHEN I SING THE ALPHABET BACKWARDS!" She had a smug grin on her face as she took another swig of her bottle.

"Oh, can you sing it for me?"

"OF COURSE! Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A!" She sang with no hesitance and it looked effortless.

"Wow, you really did memorize it!"

"YEP, I MEMORIZED IT BEFORE I LEARNED HOW TO SAY THE ALPHABET THE RIGHT WAY!" She suddenly threw her head back and started cackling as if she was a witch.

"Oh okay, whelp..."

 _(End of video)_

The video suddenly cut off as the screen turned black.

"Hey that wasn't so bad, that was Cana just being Cana." I said as I took another bite out of my ice cream.

"Yeah, your right!" Lucy said sounding relieved.

"Oh, I figured I would start you guys off easy." Mira's voice was sweet as she clapped her hands together.

"Wait what?" Levy spoke with a trembling voice as no one spoke after her and you could almost swear that there was crickets chirping.

"OH, thank you Levy for volunteering for us to watch all of you embarrassing moments!"

"WAIT WHAT, NOOOOO!"

 _(Video)_

"Hey Levy, what are you doing?"

Mira's voice sounded from behind the camera once again. Levy was walking around with her hair sticking up in different directions and she was wobbling. The camera turned down wards and zoomed in on her shoes.

One of her high heels was missing and the other was unbuckled... You could faintly hear Mira giggling.

"Uh, Levy, where's your shoe?" Levy's eyes flicked up towards the camera and her eyes widened in surprise as though she had just noticed Mira's presence.

"Oh, heyyyyy Mira, didn't see ya there." She walked unbalanced with one foot hitting the ground and the other five inches off the floor in her heel.

"Yeah, I gathered that much. So, Levy, uh, where. Is. Your. Shoe?" Mira spoke slowly to make sure that Levy heard her.

"Oh, that old thing? I gave it to the Tree Troll out in the forest, cuz he said that he would give me a pretty rock for it."

"A tree Troll... Really?"

"Yep, he looked just like the hobo who lives down the street."

"Rick?"

"Rick." She bobbed her head in confirmation.

"So you gave your head to a hobo for a rock?"

"NOOOOO! IT WAS A TREE TROLL! AND IT WAS NOT JUST A ROCK!"

"Oh?"

"It was a PRETTY rock..."

"Okay. So where is your rock?"

"It's right here." She pulled out a muddy pebble out from between her boobs and held it so close to the camera that you couldn't see anything else.

"Isn't it so PRETTY?!"

"Eh... Sure."

"Oh I knew you would agree with me Baby Mamma!"

"Baby Mamma?"

Yeah, cuz you got a bun in your oven."

"Right..."

"Hey Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your shoe?"

The last thing that showed up on the screen was a close up of Levy's yoes wiggling on the ground.

 _(Video change)_

"NOOO, I'm never getting off!" Levy's arms were fiercely wrapped around Gajeel's face while her legs were like ivy around his waist, all the while Gajeel was turning in all directions violently.

"I can't see!" Gajeel let out a yell as he put his hands in front of him and felt around.

"Levy, come on its time to come down now..."

" **NO!** Do you know how long I've had to live with the endless 'shrimp' jokes, how long I've wanted to be able to see over the breakfast bar, well its gone on long enough! I will never give this up!"

 **"Levy get off!"** Gajeel yelled as he stood straight as an arrow.

 **"NO!"**

 **"Levy don't make me count!"**

 **"You wouldn't dare!"**

 **"1-!"**

 **"Gajeel STOP!"**

 **"2-!"**

 **"Please Gajeel don't do this, I though you loved me!"**

 **"3-!"**

 **"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!"** Levy suddenly climbed off of him and side stepped a few feet to the left as she stared at her one covered foot and one bare foot one as she began sniffling. Gajeel's hard façade broke as he walked up o her and hugged her from behind.

"Levy did you really like being up there?"

"Yes..."

"UH. Fine, I'll carry you on my shoulders but no holding onto my face!"

"Really?!" Levy's face snapped up to Gajeel's as all traces of sadness vanished.

"Yeah, I guess..."

YAY!" Levy suddenly threw her hands up before going behind Gajeel's and tapping his shoulder. As she waited for him to bend down she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

 _(End of video)_

I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles the video ended. Everyone laughed at least once due to how out of character Levy was acting.

"Levy?" Erza's voice was quiet as she called out to her but she got no answer.

"Levyyy?" Mira's sang from her hospital bed but still there was no answer. We all looked at where she had been but instead there was no one there. Gajeel's booming laughter broke the still, sterile air and everyone turned to look at him and followed his eyes that led to door.

There Levy was, on her hands and knees attempting to crawl past us and outside.

"Levy, why are you on the floor?" Juvia voice rang out in the silence and caused Levy to freeze, mid crawl.

"I, I, I..." Levy's voice was quiet and embarrassed as she kept her head down.

"You, you, you, you what?" Mira's voice was smug as she laid back with her arms crossed and a smirk marring her features.

"EEEH!" Levy suddenly sprang up and ran out of the room and left the door open in her wake.

"Why did she run away?" Lucy scratched her head as she looked at the place Levy had just been.

"Because Mira got her crazy look on and no doubt was about to pull something that would have traumatized Levy more than she already was." I spoke as I once again reclined onto Juvia's legs.

"Yeah, but why did she freak out? Levy's video wasn't even that bad." Natsu stopped stuffing his face long enough to get his question out before he went right back to eating.

"Because she's Levy. She's shy and fragile. She the sensible one, we never see her acting so dumb. It must have embarrassed her pretty bad." Erza's voice was firm as though she had no doubts. But then again the girls know each other inside out.

"True." Everyone's voice merged together as we all spoke.

"Now who wants to finish these video's!" Mira's sugar coated voice called out.

"NO!" Once again we all yelled together.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

"Today was so much fun! Had some embarrassing moments, but fun! And Mira's baby is so beautiful."

"Yeah, never a dull moment with those guys." Gray spoke as I continued to run my hands through his hair, with his eyes closed.

"I know. I love it. It's so different from what went on at my house. Plus it was great to see Nanny Niji."

"Yeah, I like her she's cool."

We simply stayed like that for a while. Just sitting sideways, criss-cross apple sauce, on the couch him with his head in my lap as he laid down. I continued to play with his hair as we just enjoyed each others presence.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, Lucy's pregnant." Gray's voice was nonchalant and he didn't even open his eyes.

 **"What?!"**

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

In the stark darkness the faint sound of water dripping into a sink could be heard throughout. The air was musty, and cold seemed to emanate from the stone walls.

"They looked so happy, all cuddly like that."

"Yes sir, they did."

"They had a fun today? They were with all of their friends?"

"Yes sir. Also sir I though you should know that they are attempting to have a baby."

"Oh how sweet, a new addition to the family. Well, then we shall let them enjoy their happily ever after. Its only right since it'll be ripped away before they know it. Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir, I do. Let's let them bask in the light before the sun goes down and night falls."

"Yes, lets..."


	13. Chapter 13: What if

Hey everyone, long time no see! Sorry if I haven't been very regular lately but my life hasn't been CRAZY. And I was actually sick this week so that was, lovely...Due to this I've had to write bits and pieces of this chapter at a time. But here it is, I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you thought in the comments!

Also, I've been really wanting to get to know you guys more, so I thought, what if I started doing a question every chapter where you and I both answered? For example the question of this chapter is... (cue drumroll)

 **Question:** Do you like coffee? And if not what is your favorite drink?

My Answer~ I LOVE coffee, it's the reason I wake up every morning honestly!

So what do you guys think, yay or nay?

Love, JuviaJLockser

* * *

 **Juvia** **P.O.V**

 **6** **month time skip~**

Nine months. We had already been married for nine months. To some it would seem like a short time but when you really thought about it, people can spend years together before actually getting married. And even then marriage is a scary thing, living together, knowing everything about the other person. And yet Gray and I had been married for nine months without knowing anything about the other from day one.

We had managed to fall love and be happy after being married with no time to prepare, barley more than a couple of kids, some might say, and yet we were living the life of adults.

We even wanted to start our own family.

We were happy. I was happy. Life was amazing, and I felt like it could never get better.

Lyra was getting bigger every day, and she was absolutely beautiful.

Speaking of some one beautiful who was getting bigger by the day, Lucy was almost seven months pregnant.

She was terrified on whether or not she and Natsu would be good parents, more worrying about Natsu that herself. Though who wouldn't be, she told me she even had a nightmare that Natsu dropped their baby. I was skeptical but very supportive of them. We all were. They would be amazing parents.

* * *

A nervous feeling settled in the bottom of my stomach and I wrapped my hands around my torso in an attempt to make it go away. I couldn't help the negative thoughts that swirled in my brain. They were loud and clouded out all good, reassuring ones.

I couldn't help but wonder, what if.

There was so many 'what if's' in life. And a thousand were on my mind.

"Juvia?" Gray's voice was soft and concerned from his place behind me as I stared out the window.

"Oh, Gray, what's up?" His eyebrows furrowed together and he gave me a long look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been lost in thought for the last fifteen minutes, just staring out the window. You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Of course, I promise to tell you if there was anything wrong with me."

"Yeah, okay." He gave me his soft smile that sent butterfly's to my stomach before he walked towards me and gave me a small kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Gray." He gave me another kiss in goodbye before he left to go help Natsu.

I stared in silence at where he had once been and let out a melancholy sigh.

"Yeah Gray, I promise to tell you if there's something wrong. I promise."

* * *

As I sat in my car I stared with tears in my eyes at the piece of paper in my trembling hands.

It was true. It was happening. It was real.

Now that I knew, how was I going to tell Gray?

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

With slow hands and feet I unlocked the front door before walking inside. The house was dark and their was no sign of Juvia anywhere. My heart gave a squeeze in remembrance of this morning, was she really okay?

I threw my keys onto the counter before with a sigh as I shuffled into our bathroom and took a shower.

Showers were good and bad. They were a thinking place. But at the moment I didn't feel like thinking of all the bad possibilities of what could be going on. I don't know how long I stayed in there, at least thirty minutes because by the time I came out Juvia was already back and had started dinner.

"Juves?"

"You're out, good. Dinner will be ready soon. So how was your day?" I walked up behind her before kissing her cheek and sitting down at one of the bar stools.

"Good. I actually had fun working on the nursery with Natsu." I noticed that she tensed up for a moment before she recovered herself.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad. How is it coming along?"

"Really well. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How was your day?"

"It was... good." My stomach turned at her words. She was being monotone and short. Nothing like the Juvia I knew and loved.

"What did you do?"

"I cleaned up, I went grocery shopping and I, I uh..."

"You what?"

"I, I went to the hospital."

Dad silence could be heard throughout. Neither of us dared to speak. She even stopped cutting.

"Why?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper and my eyes began to mist over in fear.

"Because I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She kept her back turned to me while she answered.

"I didn't want you to worry besides, I didn't know if there was something actually wrong or if it was nothing. I wanted to know for sure before I told you." I stood up quickly and my heart rate picked up.

"So you're telling me now because somethings wrong?"

"Yes..."

"Damn it Juvia, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, maybe we could have prevented this. Tell me honestly, are you okay?" I made my way over to her and with tears in my eyes turned her around. Her face mirrored my own and she was crying.

"Yes, what I thought was happening is, but I'm okay."

"OKAY! You just said you went to the hospital to confirm you were sick."

"No I went to the hospital to confirm the reason behind my sickness."

"What?"

"Gray, I..."

"What, please tell me. I have a million different things running through my mind, and none good."

With love and tears shining in her eyes she finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14: Baby Bean

Hey! Long time no _read..._

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have a song that I really love that I feel like goes really well with this chapter, **_Stay With Me_** **by** ** _Chanyeol and Punch._** If you like this song let me know and I'll continue to put song suggestions!

Also, I want to apologize for not updating my life has been hectic but I'm going to try to update every Saturday or Sunday and Wednesday.

 **Question of The Day:** What's your favorite type of ice cream? Mine is chocolate!

Have a great day! Love, JuviaJLockser.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

In life there are many things that are the big game changers.

For me it was meeting Natsu and everyone else.

It was my mom's death.

My dad remarrying.

Going to military school.

Marrying Juvia.

And now... Becoming a father.

"Your pregnant?" My voice shook as I repeated her earlier spoken words. She simply nodded in confirmation with a small smile gracing her lips.

I blinked my eyes multiple times before a loud laughter flew out from my lips and I reached forward quickly and pulled her tightly against me, with my face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around me and began to softly cry. After a few more moments I pulled back and held her face in my hands as I gazed into her eyes with a watery vision.

"Thank you. Thank you! I love you so much!" We both started to laugh as we cried before we embraced once again

* * *

 **1:33 am**

For me the middle of the night is when my brain decides to not turn off. I can lay here, just like now, for hours simply lost in though, whishing and praying for sleep. Though today, I don't want to sleep.

I don't want to close my eyes, for the fear that this was all a dream.

As I continued to gaze into nothingness I shifted my eyes once again towards Juvia's peaceful, slumbering face. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips as my eyes traveled towards her stomach where her hands laid, cradling our baby.

I slowly moved onto my side and faced her as I moved my left hand and laid it on her stomach over her fingers. I let out a small, quiet, breathless laugh as once again reality hit me.

I was gonna be a dad.

A dad!

A better one than I ever had. Or Juvia.

I would love my baby, boy or girl, no matter what.

They would be my whole world, and I would love them and Juvia more than my own life.

I would make Juvia proud.

"Gray, what are you doing up?" I shifted my gaze back toward Juvia's face to see her tired eyes searching mine for answers.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about the baby." At my response she shifted in the bed and moved closer to me as her face became more awake.

"What about our baby?"

"If it's a girl or a boy. What will they look like. What they will be like. What we'll name them. Everything." As I spoke she stared into my eyes with her deep blue depths and I felt connected to her more now, than ever before.

"I love you Gray."

"I love you Juves. And I love our little bean."

"Bean?" She let out a giggle as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, bean." I gave her a half smile before I pulled her closer and cuddled her against my chest.

"Bean. Our Bean." I only grinned in answer as I began to rub her back.

"Mommy and daddy love you very much, Baby Bean." She whispered into the still, calm air as we both closed our eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Mommy, daddy, and Bean.

 ** _Dream_**

 _Here I stood in a field, with the wind blowing and no human for miles to be seen. I looked around and only saw grass. A sudden fear began to creep up on me as the skies darkened._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _My heart leapt out of my chest at the sound of a little voice twinkling in the wind._

 _"Daddy?" The voice called me again, louder this time and with a frantic whip of my head I looked in all direction, helpless._

 _"Daddy!?" The voice sounded breathless as their voice raised higher, once again. My heart continued to beat as I started running in a random direction, the direction that in the far distance I could see what appeared to be a forest._

 _"DADDY!" The voice's scream cracked like a whip in the cold, harsh winds of silence, terror coloring their tone._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU?!" My voice carried throughout the air and silence followed my call. The wind became stranger and my hair began beating in the wind._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU BABY? TELL ME!" Tears began to pour from my eyes and my hands fisted into my hair as I stopped in my tracks and turned in a circle before spotting an area in the opposite direction of the forest that was dark, and rain was pouring down._ _My heart gave a tug at the sight of it and I ran towards it without stopping. Just as I came to a stop before it a chill swept over my whole body._

 _"Daddy..." The voice came from behind me, nothing more than a whisper in my ear. My breathing faltered and I slowly began turning towards the source of it._

 _"NO DADDY! Don't turn your back to the rain, the rain will kill her!" I froze as my body began to shake from the tears that were pouring from my eyes, just as much as from the shivers racking my body._

 _"Please, baby, where are you?!"_

 _"Find me daddy, and save her. Save me."_

 _"Tell me! Tell me what's wrong."_

 _"Beware, daddy. Beware of the rain."_

 _The wind suddenly stopped and dread spread through me as I swiftly turned to where the voice had once been._

 _"BABY! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

 _"I love you daddy, please protect us. And remember never turn your back to the rain. Never." I turned to where the voice was coming from, from where the rain had been and came face to face with sunshine. Beautiful, sparkling, golden sunshine._

 _"I love you too..." I whispered and as warmth spread over my whole body and replaced the cold ache in my bones, I knew the voice had heard and I knew that they were safe._


	15. Chapter 15: Tick Tock

I'm here! I hope that Wednesdays will continue to be my day where I have pretty empty nights, because I want to try to update every Wednesday! I know I said I would try to shoot for Saturdays or Sundays but over the weekend I had a family emergency. I'm sorry for not updating!

 **Question:** Favorite song or artists? **Answer:** My favorite song is _Sweet Lies_ and its by my favorite group **EXO**! I 150% recommend this song, the lyric video is the best!

 **Song Recommendation:** _My Answer (EXO-K)_

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

 **Two Months Later**

"Are we missing anything?" Gray stood in the door way as his eyes scanned our home, whilst the maids scampered about. I always forget that their here since I never see them, but the estate couldn't stay so well picked up if they weren't here

"Yeah, lets get going." I gripped his jacket sleeve and gave a tug before turning and getting into the car. He soon settled into the drivers seat before sending me a smile and squeezing my hand in his. He kept my left hand in his right as he started the car. As we drove down the long drive, the trees passing us and the sound of gravel under the tires. I drew in a deep breath excitement and nerves bubbling inside of me.

"You ready?" Gray spoke as he rubbed my knuckled with his thumb.

I breathed deeply again.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

"Gray." I placed my hand onto his knee which was bouncing quickly.

"Huh, oh right." He stopped for a moment before chewing on his bottom lip and his knee began to bounce again.

"Gray, domt worry."

"I know, but why is it taking so long?" His eyebrows pulled together as he looked at me.

"I'm sure-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster?" The voice of a women came and both Gray and I stood before yelling, "THATS US!"

The doctor held a clipboard to her chest with wide eyes. Both me and Gray looked at one another with an awkward laugh before linking our hands together and walking towards the doctor.

She blinked a few times before with a smile she introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Dr. Connell, its nice to meet you." We both shook her hands as we did the same.

"I'm Gray, and this is my wife Juvia."

"Its nice to meet you, how about you come on back and we can get started?"

"Perfect." We followed her through the hallway before entering the ultrasound room.

"Alright if you could lay down Juvia and Gray you can have a seat." As I laid on the bed the paper crinkled underneath me and I wrung my hands together.

"So how have you been feeling? Any discomfort? Morning sickness? Abdominal pain?"

"I've been having morning sickness and my back has been aching but other than that, no I've been fine."

"Good, good. What you can do for your morning sickness, as silly as it sounds it to eat suckers. The sugar can help. Also, lemons. As for back pain, that's perfectly normal." I saw Gray visibly relax as he cast me a smile.

"Alright if you could lift your shirt up Juvia, the gel might be a little cold so fare warning." I nodded as I tugged my shirt above my stomach to reveal my medium sized bump. I jumped slightly as the gel came into contact with my belly. Soon enough she began to move the ultrasound wand on top of my belly before she came to a stop.

"Alright, that's your baby. Its about the size of an avocado." I felt my eyes begin to feel damp as I looked at the screen.

"When will we be able to tell the gender?" Grays voice broke the silence and as I looked over at him his eyes were still trained on the screen.

"You'll know at your next visit in a month."

"Wow." He breathed. The doctor looked back at the screen and suddenly she stepped closer to the screen before with her eyebrows pulled to gether she began moving the wand again.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up on my elbows and stared at her with scared eyes.

"I, I'm not sure, hold on..."

"Dr. Connell?" Grays voice was wobbly, fear evident in his voice.

"Just a moment."

The room was silent as she continued to study my belly.

The clock ticked away.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Well I'll be damned." She breathed quietly.

"What?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster, looks like you got a set of twins on your hands." My breathing ceased completely as I looked at her, stunned.

"You see this here? That's Baby number 1, the one we've been looking at. And this here, barley peeking out from behind Baby number 1, is Baby number 2. Looks like Baby number 2 was hiding behind its sibling. Must be shy."

I suddenly started to cry as I embraced the sides of my stomach with my hands.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Twins." She looked at the two of us before standing up and smiling.

"Ill give the two of you a moment." She softly opened and closed the door and me and Gray were left in silence.

I looked at Gray who had his head in his hands his body faintly shaking.

"Congratulations Daddy." I whispered to him. He finally looked up at me with teary eyes and a happy smile. He stood slowly and made his way to my bedside. With soft hands he cupped my face and laid his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, Momma." His voice was thick and he had to swallow to clear it.

We both let out wobbly, watery laughs before kissing gently.

"I love you Gray Fullbuster, thank you for giving me the best life I could have ever asked for. I couldn't have ever asked to be happier than I am right now."

"I love you too. And I should be thanking you. You've given me a family. I promise to love you and the twins for the rest of my life. Forever Juves."

"Forever." I agreed before we embraced and kissed again.

* * *

 **Note:**

Its short I know, but I wanted to end it there, it seemed fitting. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!

Love you guys, JuviaJLockser.


	16. Chapter 16: Farewell

**Important**

* * *

 **HI!** I know its been a while but I only just finally was able to get back into my account. Its a long story, but I am now back and I plan to update regularly. Though... As of right now **I am no longer updating _Free Fall._**

There is not a specific reason other than, coming back and reading it, I am not happy with my writing and I plan to completely renovate this story.

I hope you guys will support my other works and look forward to when I redo and finish this story.

Thank you!

-Aerie-L1485 and previously known as JuviaJLockser


End file.
